Stalker
by idig4skullz
Summary: Ayumi is the BEST class rep there ever was. Until a new and very attractive student named Yoshiki completely throws her off her game. Now, she's struggling to keep up her proper image whilst he remains at her side, teasing and harassing her to no end. Throughout his pestering, he falls for her and her passionate spirit, but will she ever return his affections?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Just want to point out that in this fanfic Yoshiki lives with his parents!

Stalker

Ayumi easily maneuvered through the crowded hallways. She had an easy feeling about today, but she knew she couldn't get ahead of herself. When things went perfectly for just a few hours, she was tricked into thinking the other 21 hours of the day would go perfect as well. Most of the times, that wasn't the case. Most of the times, the little feelings she got were just rays of mock hope. It was cruel, but she was the class representative, and nothing would deter her from anything. Especially something as pathetic as _feelings._

"Morning class rep!" a peppy voice belonging to Mayu Suzumoto said.

"Good morning!" Ayumi returned.

Satoshi was sitting awkwardly in his chair with his legs up over the desk, talking to Naomi who had a shocked expression on her face. Seiko was beside her, her arm thrown lazily over her shoulders. Morishige was close, but not within direct speaking range, as he was engrossed in some novel.

Everything was looking to be in order, and Ayumi appreciated that. She walked to the front desk after noticing it was a bit messy and straightened it up slightly. After all, it was her job to make sure things were in top shape.

Their teacher, Mrs. Yui walked in and clapped her hands. "Alright! Can everyone take their seats?"

Because the students held such high respect for their teacher, they all plopped in their respectable places and pulled out the materials needed for the class. Ayumi sat happily in the front, pencil in hand as she waited for instruction.

"I hope everyone did their homework," Mrs. Yui said, coming around to collect it. "Looks like the majority did. Well done!"

"It was kind of hard," Satoshi muttered.

"Was it?" Mrs. Yui asked. "I can answer a couple of questions before I start the lesson! What was confusing you?"

"Well . . . all of it."

She laughed and pulled out her clipboard to take roll. Her eyes skimmed down the list, quickly checking off everyone that was there when she stopped. Carefully, her eyes read the name of the new addition to 2-9.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Who's that?" Seiko asked.

"We have a new student," Mrs. Yui smiled. "I mean, we _will _have a new student! Looks like he's not here."

Ayumi rolled her eyes in resentment. Who misses school on their first day? It was extremely important for him to show up, especially since he was joining in the middle of the year. Now he was going to miss important information that pertained to starting off a good year. As representative of her class, that burden fell on her. Now she had to worry about how she was going to deliver said information. Where was he?

Mrs. Yui sighed. "It seems as though-

"Got room for one more?"

Everyone, including Ayumi looked over at the door to see a tall, bleach haired boy leaning casually onto the door frame. He had on the proper school attire Ayumi noticed, and that was good. Seems as though he was decent enough not to break dress code. However, his hair color wasn't allowed she thought, as well as the stupid smirk he had plastered over his face that was making more than half of the girls in the class swoon.

Mrs. Yui tsked at him. "You're a bit late, dear."

Ayumi stood, assuming her class rep authority. "Class starts at 8:00 sharp!"

Yoshiki only chuckled at her. "Maybe for you. For me, class starts whenever I show up-and don't get used to it."

Girls in the back of the classroom giggled furiously with red blushes painted over their cheeks. Ayumi could already tell Yoshiki was going to be a problem, and that for the rest of the school year she was going to be forced to have to put up with him. He slid into a seat confidently and leaned back, crossing his muscled arms across his chest. To Ayumi, it didn't look like he was planning on listening, but that wasn't her concern. If he wanted to fail, he could for all she cared.

* * *

Mrs. Yui eventually got through her lessons, and managed to help Satoshi with his individual problems, just before the bell rang signaling break.

"Shinozaki?" Mrs. Yui asked her as kids fled from the room. "Do you think you could show Kishinuma around the school? I know you usually use this time for studying, but-

"No problem!" Ayumi said, placing her hands on her hips. "Count on me!"

Mrs. Yui smiled and nodded before leaving the classroom. Ayumi moved over to Yoshiki who still hadn't moved from the moment he sat down hours ago. He was sleeping peacefully it looked like, though Ayumi found that ridiculous. She would never understand how one is able to actually fall _asleep_ in a chair.

"Hey," she said, shaking his shoulder. "Get up! I have to show you around the school!"

Slowly, his eyes opened and looked around the room. When he got tired of that, he finally focused his attention on the girl in front of him. "Oh? The 8:00 girl."

"My name is Shinozaki!"

"Mmm."

Raising a brow at his blunt response, she pulled on his jacket. "Come on! I told you, I have to show you around the school!"

"Why?"

"Mrs. Yui is counting on me!"

"I see."

He swung his long legs out to the side and stretched them before standing up. Then he rolled his neck around, ridding himself of any stiffness. Next, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum and to her astonishment, discarded the wrapper on the floor.

"NO!" Ayumi said. "You can't litter here! Or anywhere for that matter! This is a clean environment where trash of any sort on the floor is strictly forbidden!"

"Ahaha."

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing," he said, moving over to the door. "Are we going to start the tour or what?"

Sighing, she picked up the gum wrapper and discarded it before pulling him out of the room and leading him down the halls. "I'm surprised you even made it to class."

"Heh. Me too."

"Alright, so over here is the bathroom, this hall leads to the gym . . . . . ."

Yoshiki found himself drifting off and thinking about something else. Her words bored him immensely although she herself didn't. She had a fiery spirit that he desperately wanted to tame. Normal girls would do whatever he told them to do, or faint at a simple 'hello' from him. They didn't interest him though-they bored him. But Ayumi was different. She was like a cobra, ready to attack at any given moment. Not only that, but she looked conservative and proper, and that was something else of hers he wished to break. He was by no means, a man-whore of any kind; after all, girls didn't interest him. However, he was confident that Ayumi was a female he'd like to know more about.

"Have you even been listening?!" Ayumi yelled, poking him in the chest. "Don't tell me I've been teaching you the routes of this school for nothing! I could be prepping for the next test or pop quiz!"

"You can't prepare for a pop quiz," Yoshiki said, matter-of-factly. "That's why it's called a pop quiz."

"You can _always _be on top of your game! That's how I see it-I live life a step ahead of everyone. That's why I'm so successful."

"Mmhmm."

"Stop the sarcastic attitude!" she said, as he pulled out another piece of gum. He popped the piece into his mouth and let the wrapper fly carelessly to the floor.

"And please for the sake of Kisaragi Academy! Stop littering!"

Ayumi stomped her foot with every other word to let him know she meant business, though his face remained stoic, void of any emotion. He chomped the gum loudly making her ears bleed and she sighed and reached down for the wrapper. As soon as her fingers came into contact with it, she felt a breeze on the back of her thighs near her butt. That was a place she _shouldn't _have felt _anything._

"Hey!" Ayumi yelled, jerking out of his grasp. "What the hell are you doing to me?!"

"Hmm, I wanted to see if your underwear matched your spirit," Yoshiki said. "Blue is not a good color. Try warm colors like red, orange or yellow."

The blood ran to her face, a feeling she wasn't familiar with. Great, he just looked at her underwear and now she was blushing. How else could she make herself appear weak and insignificant, she wondered.

"I-Idiot . . ." she mumbled, looking away.

"Kish-I-Num-A," he sounded out for her. "Idiot? Heh, not even close."

She found herself outwitted by him and that bothered her. Whatever approach he was trying to make towards her went completely unidentified. This was fantastic-she had an enigma on her hands.

"Let's just go!" Ayumi said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back towards class.

"Are you always this hands on?" he asked, staring at her small hand tightly gripping his jacket.

"W-what?!"

"You seem to really like touching me Miss. Shinozaki."

"NO!" she yelled and let go of his hand. "If I don't pull you along, I'm afraid you'll wonder off like some child!"

Yoshiki raised his hand to his mouth and lightly laughed, his eyes closing in the process. Ayumi could only stand there with her hands on her hips and her teeth gritted in anger. What was so funny? How dare he laugh at the class representative?!

"There's nothing funny here!" Ayumi growled. "You really are a child!"

"Mmm? Well if I'm a child, does that mean I'm going to get punished?"

She choked on air, her face and body heating up to a dangerously high level. Her hands flew to her mouth to cover it, since it could only hang open in shock at his words. Meanwhile, Yoshiki was enjoying the torture he was putting her through, taking pleasure in the sight of her red face and nervous eyes. Ayumi was a bundle of joy, and she had certainly caught his eye and wasn't going to lose it anytime soon.

"I think I can find my way back to class Miss. Shinozaki. If you're still too shocked to move, I can trust you'll find your way back, yes?"

With that said, he turned on his heels and leisurely walked back to class, leaving her stunned to stare at him as he went.

A/N: Do you like it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

"That new guy hasn't been showing up for class lately," Mayu commented, biting into a rice ball.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ayumi asked. "Delinquent."

"Maybe not," Naomi said. "Maybe he's just confused."

"So confused he can't come to class and start a life for himself?"

"Okay, maybe you're right-SEIKOOOO!"

Seiko currently had her face mashed into her breasts and was giggling lightly, sending shivers up Naomi's spine. She desperately tried to push her off, but to no avail.

"Leave her," Morishige said. "She has to come up for air sometime."

Ayumi rolled her eyes playfully at her friends, before checking her watch. "AH! Oh geez, I have to go!"

"Why?" Satoshi asked, his mouth full of food. "Got somewhere to be?"

"I have to organize papers for Mrs. Yui," Ayumi said, rushing away. "Sorry! I promised!"

Ayumi quickly made her way down the hallway. Only _quickly _though. She refused to break the school rule of no running. Besides, she didn't even really have to leave lunch so early, but it was in her nature to do so. Leaving five to ten minutes early always ensured success, so that's what she did.

She pushed open the door to the class and seated herself behind Mrs. Yui's desk. There was an abundance of paper's sitting there, along with two trays on either side. The instructions were simple: just separate the graded papers from the ones that weren't.

"Gah, Mrs. Yui come on," Ayumi said, quickly demolishing the stack. "Give me a challenge!"

As she continued to separate papers she noticed something. "Wow. Everyone here is pretty smart. Mostly B's, but that's better than some A's and some F's."

"So, what did I get?"

She knew that voice all too well. "Kishinuma!"

Her eyes darted over to him to see him casually leaning on the doorway once again with a hand in his pocket. The other hand was playing with the stick of a lollipop he had in his mouth.

"I hope that's not your lunch! That's hardly nutritious!"

"Concern appreciated."

"?!"

Ayumi couldn't even verbalize words around him. For some reason, everything about him just put her on edge. His smile, his watchful glare, his height, his body, his hair, _everything._ Oh right, the hair color.

"Hair colors that can be perceived as anything other than non human are not allowed in Kisaragi."

Yoshiki smirked. "That was random. Not a very good conversation starter I'm afraid."

"I-It's not random! I'm talking about _your_ hair!"

"Oh?" he said, and started to approach her. He allowed himself to perch on the edge of the desk, mere inches away from her. "You're the only one who's complained about it. Why don't you just let it slide, huh Miss. Shinozaki?"

"U-uh-um," she stuttered and mentally slapped herself. Why the hell couldn't she speak?! Would she just be forced to keep her mouth shut? At this point, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore, she did just that. She continued to separate papers into their appropriate tray as if he weren't there. After a few minutes of silence, Yoshiki realized he didn't like her newfound tactic of dealing with him.

"Miss. Shinozaki," he said.

She just ignored him and he chuckled. "I see. Miss. Shinozaki has grown silent around me."

"Please stop referring to me in third person!" Ayumi yelled, breaking her silence just after a few seconds. "It's not correct!"

"Hmm."

She placed her last paper in its appropriate tray and leaned back onto to chair and sighed. Then she looked over at Yoshiki who was holding his lollipop and studying it, before jamming it back into his mouth. It bothered her really badly, and she wanted to order him to stop, but she couldn't. Well, wait! Yes she could!

"There is no eating in the classroom, Kishinuma!"

He dropped it on the ground and she cringed. "No littering either!"

Yoshiki sighed and allowed the corners of his mouth to flick up, giving the hint of a smile. "You took my lunch."

"Idiot! You can't just have a lollipop for lunch!"

"Maybe that's all I was hungry for."

"It doesn't matter! You still need to eat something with some sustenance to it! You'll get sluggish and you won't be able to focus! Who knows, you might even pass out on your way back home! Or you could-

"Class rep, you seem so worried about me."

Ayumi looked away because another pink tint was covering her cheeks. She wasn't worried at all-she was just fulfilling her task of being a good classroom representative. She did this for everyone, not just him! She hated the way he was accepting her help as if she did it _specifically _for him! Which she most certainly did not!

"I'm worried for everyone here at Kisaragi!" she said, proudly. "You don't get special treatment just because you're new!"

"Aww."

"Yeah, be sad!"

She quickly bent down to pick up the sucker he dropped since it had been bothering her. What if it left a sticky place? What if somehow, Mrs. Yui was injured because of it?! Great, _now _she'd have to clean it up!

"I see we have light green with a fancy yellow trim today," Yoshiki said, observing her underwear. "Very nice. But still not what I'm looking for."

"QUIT!" Ayumi screamed, pulling her skirt from his powerful hands. "What is your problem?! Didn't your parents ever teach you that pulling up a girls skirt is _rude _and _perverted_?!"

"No."

"Well, it is! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get paper towels to clean up _your _mess!"

"Have fun."

He watched her walk away very quickly. She looked as if she was in a hurry, and he figured she was since class was getting ready to start. Although, he didn't understand why she couldn't just run. She was so strange. So strange and kind of pretty. But that wasn't why he liked her. To be honest, if he looked around there were probably prettier girls here at the academy. Ayumi was just simple; no makeup, no accessories, not even a tinted lip gloss. Her hair was even pulled into ponytails. She was extremely ordinary, but did hold _some _beauty.

"Okay!" she said, rushing back into the classroom.

With a wet paper towel, she bent down to the ground and started to wipe up the sticky mess. It only took a few seconds and she was finished. With her job at a convenience store that sat near her house, she had gained experience with cleaning. There was a small restaurant towards the back and people were spilling things all the time which she gladly cleaned up. She liked to take as much responsibility as possible-plus it gave her a few extra bucks on her paycheck that other employees failed to get. But, even Ayumi couldn't deny she liked it when people also tried to help. It was a nice gesture that most people appreciated.

"See?" she asked him. "Did you see how simple that was? You should have done it!"

"You're kind of pretty," Yoshiki said, sucking his teeth. "Not the prettiest, but you're attractive. Maybe a 5.5 or a 6. If you added some makeup, maybe a 7-but that's pushing it."

Then he received a harsh slap to the face that would have definitely knocked his sucker out of his mouth if he still had it.

"How dare you!" she yelled, clenching her fists in anger. "I don't need to be told I'm attractive from someone like you!"

She stormed out of the class leaving him there. He smiled to himself, holding his hand against his burning face. Maybe she wasn't the prettiest girl here, but she did have the best personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

Gym. It definitely wasn't Ayumi's strong point. Usually, she was excused from the class and allowed most of the time to study. This was how she was able to manage a job after school-she got most of her studying done _in _school. But, she _was_ seen sometimes studying out of a book behind the register at work. Her boss knew she worked hard though, so it didn't matter.

She sat quietly in the storage room studying for next weeks' lessons. This was how ahead she was. No one else in this school was so advanced that they were able to study the upcoming weeks' lesson plans except for her. This was something she held high and flaunted proudly. Not many people cared, but she didn't need them to._ She _cared, and that was all that mattered!

The door slowly opened and she ignored it. Probably just a teacher.

"Shinozaki?" a voice said.

She looked up to see one of her classmates Kei Hikage standing there with an innocent look on his face. Unbeknownst to Ayumi, Kei liked her a lot. He admired her strength and determination and he aspired to be that way as well. She had no idea what she had done for him in his short time knowing her, and he doubted he would ever tell her.

"Hikage. What can I do for you?"

He really had no reason to be there. In all honesty, he just wanted to say hello in hopes of starting a conversation with her. It would brighten his day just to see her cheery attitude. "Just saying hi."

Ayumi smiled, showing off pretty, straight teeth. "Hello! Not many people say hi to me without a question to follow it! Is there something you need?"

"No," he mumbled, looking away.

To him, Ayumi was a jewel that shined so bright he could barely look at her. She made him so nervous, almost to the point of sickness. He shouldn't even be so scared because she wasn't mean at all. In fact, she was quite the opposite. Sure she was really rough around the edges, but she had a kind heart. Not only that, but she was the prettiest girl he'd ever come across. Short and petite, with long, black pigtails and forehead bangs that suited her face so nicely. He noticed Ayumi didn't wear makeup, but she didn't need it. Her skin was naturally flawless and she also had almost unnaturally long, thick, black eyelashes that made her look so sexy he could faint. She was perfection, but _he_ couldn't ever tell her that.

"Looks like gym is over," she said, grabbing her stuff.

As she moved towards the door, he hastily held it open for her and allowed her to pass through. She noticed the amount of equipment scattered around the gym floor and looked back at him. "Are you on cleaning duty?"

"Yes, today, yes," Kei stuttered, wanting to melt into a pile of goo.

"I will help you!" Ayumi proclaimed. "This will take much less time with two people!"

"Really?!"

She was already picking up dodge balls and putting them into their appropriate bin. He rushed to help her.

"Thank you so much class rep," Kei said, smiling at her.

"No problem Hikage! As your class rep I am always ready to assist those in need!" she said.

"But, you didn't really have to help me! I could have cleaned it up."

"I just couldn't leave you here to do it alone. That's not taking care of my classmates, now is it?"

He blushed at her words. She was so kind and so willing to help it was incredible. That's what made her the perfect class representative. It's also what made her the perfect girl.

"You're so willing to help Shinozaki."

"You are too!" she said. "I know that most people hate gym duty, but you always do it with a smile. I admire guys who can help out! It makes me think there are still decent gentlemen in this world."

Kei looked down at his feet before cautiously approaching her. She had just placed a jump rope into its respectable container and was probably taking a break. Her face was flushed slightly red from all of the walking she had been doing, but it made her look that much more adorable. After hesitating for a few moments, he grabbed her hand, earning a small gasp from her.

"Thank you Shi-

Before he could finish she was pulled away from him and into someone else's arms.

"Miss Shinozaki may be very hands on, but I assure you these hands are only for me. Take this into consideration next time before you touch what is mine," Yoshiki said, holding a blushing Ayumi against his chest.

"KISHINUMA!"

Kei moved back a few steps to allow them room to bicker.

"What are you doing here?" Ayumi barked. "Shouldn't you be in class?!"

"Shouldn't you?" Yoshiki asked, raising a brow.

"As class rep, I am allowed to miss the first few minutes at the beginning and end of all classes! I was assisting a student with gym cleanup."

"I noticed."

"Nn-gh-I-you-j-AHH!" she yelled, and grabbed him. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Kei could only watch as Ayumi pulled Yoshiki away, leaving him alone in the gym.

* * *

After a long day at school, Ayumi was releasing her stress at her low key job. She didn't have a lot of homework and she was glad she could spend her time at the store moving around freely without any stress. The situation that happened at gym had left her frazzled to the point of not even being able to apologize to Kei. She was sure he was probably frightened and bemused by the whole situation, and she hated that. Tomorrow she would apologize on her behalf and Yoshiki's behalf as well, since it was mostly his fault.

She didn't know what his problem was. Why had he pulled her away from Kei? And what was with the whole possessive attitude? He basically called her his, like she was some pet that he owned. That thought infuriated her, chilling her down to her bones. Ayumi Shinozaki was owned by _no one. _

Moving away from her thoughts, she picked up a box with an abundance of chips and went to restock a shelf. As she did, she could see one of her coworkers Rena Kurosaki, playing on her phone. She could hardly call her a coworker since she never did anything except stand by the door and scout for hot guys that happened to walk in. Ayumi didn't _really _mind though. She liked the extra work-the more, the better.

"Oh, hello!" she could hear Rena say in a flirtations voice. "How can we help you?"

"I didn't know such a small shop had greeters."

Ayumi gasped, recognizing that voice immediately, and quickly moved away from the door and to the other half of the store. What was he doing here? Why did he have such a bad habit of always showing up where she was? If he saw her here, her life would be ruined. He'd probably never leave her alone and linger around here everyday after school!

"Shinozaki?" another coworker, Mika Misagi asked. "Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Ugh," Ayumi said, sighing. "There's just this new guy at school who won't leave me alone and if he finds out I work here, I'm dead."

"Ooh? Shinozaki has a boyfr-

"NO!" Ayumi whispered, covering Mika's mouth. "Don't talk so loud! He could be approaching!"

"Where is he?"

"Rena has him by the door."

Mika gently creeped to the other end of the store and hid by an aisle before peeking her head around to look at the door. Ayumi could see her look back at her and shake her head, signalling a "no". What? But, he was just there wasn't he?

Ayumi huffed and allowed herself to fully relax. "Whew! Maybe he left."

"Hi."

"KYAAAA!"

She tried to turn around to face him, but he pulled her back against his chest and held her there. A blush crawled over her face at not being able to see him, and she could feel her heart thrum in her chest. To make matters worse, Mika was nowhere in sight, so she couldn't save her.

"You looked like you were looking for someone class rep," Yoshiki whispered in her ear.

"Gah! Quit!" Ayumi yelled, squirming against him. She could feel his chest and abs flexing against her back as she wriggled against him, and she forced herself not to think about how good he probably looked without a shirt on. He let her go, and she turned around, angrily flipping her ponytails over her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?!" Ayumi demanded.

"I can't come and browse a shop?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm working right now!"

"So?"

"You can't come here!"

"This is a public store."

Ayumi ran her hands down her face dramatically, trying to win the argument. "Well, can I help you find something?"

"A red head at the door already did."

"That's Rena Kurosaki. Go bother her, would ya? She probably likes you."

Yoshiki found himself a bit curious for the first time at what she was saying to him, and he prompted her to go on. "What makes you say that?"

"She likes a lot of guys."

"Even the ugly ones such as myself?"

"No?! Kurosaki likes really hot guys, so obviously you're not ugly."

Somehow, her words resulted in her being roughly pushed up against a wall with Yoshiki hovering above her. He had his arms on either side of her, not permitting her to escape and his face was within a dangerous proximity to her own. Both of them could feel each other's breath on their faces as they panted. Ayumi knew she was probably as red as a tomato but miraculously Yoshiki had no blush on his face at all. He was completely confident with whatever he was doing. Why was it always her that was so nervous? Why was fate so cruel to her?

"Kishinuma . . ." she muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Take off your clothes."

"W-what?!"

A slap to the face stunned him enough for her to be able to push him off and run down the isle's screaming out that he was a pervert. It amused him to watch her become so nervous around him, though he really didn't come here with intentions of throwing her up against a wall and asking her to take her clothes off. Even if she didn't directly call him attractive, she didn't say he wasn't ugly. Obviously, Yoshiki knew for a _fact_ he wasn't ugly and quite the opposite if anything, but knowing that she felt that way too ignited something within him that made him crave her desperately all of a sudden. But he didn't want that now-not yet at least . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

Ayumi made it to school particularly early so she could catch Kei as he was walking in. She was usually one of the first ones in class, especially when she had something to do. But surprisingly, her morning was free for once. Last night after her shift, she went home and studied until midnight for the test today and she didn't want to study anymore in fear of confusing herself. Before every test, she worried immensely, thinking she was going to do badly. But when she got it back and it was an A, she sighed in relief and mentally patted herself on the back. Thankfully so far this year, she had mentally patted herself on the back after _every _test.

"Good morning Shinozaki!" Kei said, from his seat.

"H-Hikage?" Ayumi asked in surprise. Though she wanted to catch him early, she didn't think she'd find him already in class. "What are you doing here? And so early at that?"

"Well, I wanted to study first of all, and I knew you got here early and I wanted to see you! Or, uh, maybe I wanted to see you more badly than I wanted to study! Uh-I mean, grades are important! But ahh . . . yeah . . ."

She giggled as he stuttered over his words, trying to find the right thing to say to her. Ayumi would never admit to this, but she loved the way she made him nervous. He was just so red faced and flustered and it made her happy. Not happy in a way that she was glad she had control over him, just happy in general because of his cute and positive attitude.

"Hikage," Ayumi said. "I'm glad I caught you, because I just wanted to formally apologize on behalf of mine and Kishinuma's actions."

"Don't apologize on my behalf," Yoshiki said, coolly walking into the room. "I did nothing wrong."

"Grr Kishinuma…"

"It's okay," Kei said, smiling. "I forgive both of you!"

"Ah!" Ayumi said. "It's so refreshing to have such a forgiving friend! I'm sure you know nothing about apologizing, Kishinuma! And frankly, you owe me one for what happened in the store yesterday!"

"What happened?" Kei asked, his interest piqued.

"Now, now Miss. Shinozaki. How could I apologize for something you clearly enjoyed?"

"I did not!"

"What happened?" Kei asked again, this time a bit louder.

Yoshiki looked over at him with dangerous narrowed eyes. "Hush."

The room went silent and Ayumi looked back and forth between the two boys. Her eyes landed on Yoshiki who continued to stare coldly at Kei. She wanted to call this a new emotion that Yoshiki was exhibiting, but it resembled much like his usual look. Hard, cold, and very intimate-he wasn't afraid to look anyone in the eyes. Meanwhile, Kei was staring back at him, but with a completely opposite look. He looked upset and worried as if Yoshiki was going to walk over to him and pummel him. The atmosphere was unsettling and almost suffocating. And it pressured Kei until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry . . ." Kei muttered, hoping his apology would ease the tension.

"Hey!" Ayumi said to Yoshiki. "What's with the hatefulness all of a sudden?"

"Hahaha. . ." he laughed, regaining his collected demeanor.

"What could you possibly be laughing at?!"

"Mmm."

Kei tried to focus back on his book, but Yoshiki kept glancing at him and making him nervous, so he quickly left.

"Hikage!" Ayumi called after him. "Where are you going?"

He just kept moving along and Ayumi sighed. "Oh dear."

"I didn't like him anyways," Yoshiki said.

"How can you not?! He's probably the sweetest guy at this school! He always wants to help, is kind to everyone, and always has a smile on his face!" Ayumi argued.

"So, why aren't you with him?"

"Eh?"

"Why, Miss. Shinozaki," he started again, dragging out his words. "Aren't. You. With him?"

"I can understand you! I'm not stupid!" she shouted, a blush rising to her cheeks. "And maybe I don't want a boyfriend right now! Jeez!"

"Hmm."

"Allow me to get personal with you for once. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I never said I didn't."

She stopped in her tracks, knowing he was right. Why did she assume he didn't have a girlfriend? Maybe it was because he sexually tormented her so much? Or maybe it was the fact that she figured no one would ever date him because he's an egotistical maniac. No, no that wasn't it. He was very dateable and she wondered why he didn't have some tall, skinny, blonde at his side.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"she found herself asking.

"No. But I do enjoy someone's company."

"Oh . . ."

His words crushed her slightly, but Ayumi had no idea why. So he liked someone, big deal. Why was she getting so upset? She guessed it was because she figured he and the girl he liked would start dating soon, since there was no way a guy like him would remain single. He was so good looking, but what made it sad was that he had the worst attitude she had ever come across. But these days, attitude was nothing. Any girl would die to have someone as attractive as him by their side, regardless of how he treated them. Oh well, thank goodness she was only a 6 at best-nowhere near his tastes and totally out of his league.

"Is that a problem?" Yoshiki asked. "Does Miss. Shinozaki not like the fact that someone other than her might have piqued my interests?"

"I don't care!" Ayumi spat. "Does she go here?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?! I want to meet her!"

"I wouldn't want you to get jealous," he laughed. "She's very pretty."

She stopped in her tracks. No doubt she was pretty, obviously she would be. But, Ayumi wouldn't allow herself to get jealous over something that. After all, she didn't even care . . .

"She's perfect," he continued. "Very smart too. Although at first glance, you wouldn't think she is."

"Great."

"Indeed. I might see her today."

"Awesome."

"Do you think she'll want to see me?"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, pressing her hands against her ears. "Just stop talking about her! I don't care!"

"You do."

"I DON'T!"

Knowing that he was pissing her off, he let the topic go. She was clearly jealous; it emitted from her body like toxins from a nuclear waste plant. She had her eyes tightly closed and her head down, ensuring she couldn't see him. And of course, to top it all off, her face was blood red.

"I'm going to find Hikage to apologize," she muttered, quickly trying to leave the classroom. Yoshiki let her go, since at this point, it'd probably be a mistake to agitate her further. He'd allow her time to calm down.

* * *

Ayumi furiously slung a bag of chips onto a shelf. Her whole entire day had been an absolute mess all thanks to Yoshiki. Truth be told, after that morning he didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. Sadly, she was still hung up on what he told her. By now, she just accepted that him liking some girl _did_ bother her a bit, but only a _little _bit. It was a minor inconvenience that would probably resolve itself. She would get over it in no time. Perhaps she should dedicate herself to liking someone too? That might allow her to focus on something else besides Yoshiki and his cold words.

"You okay, Shinozaki?" Mika asked her. "You're really stacking those chips aren't you?"

Ayumi sighed. "I'm sorry Misagi. I'm just thinking."

"About your boyfriend?" Mika played.

Ayumi looked away. "He likes someone else. We're not dating."

"Oh . . ." Mika murmured. "I'm sorry Shinozaki."

"Don't be! I hate him anyway!"

"Alright. If you say so! But hey, since you're kind of crushing these chips, I think I'll take over. You've been working hard all day and boss says you can just take the trash out and go. You look like you need some time to yourself."

"Ah, thanks," Ayumi said, abandoning the chips.

She said goodbye and walked over to the trashcans and pulled the bags out and secured them. Then she walked to the back of the building and made her way out, making sure the door was locked behind her. Grunting at the exertion, she pulled the bags along and then lifted one of them into the dumpster. It clattered noisily to the bottom, bottles and cans rattling against each other. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the remaining bags, her arms on fire. Shaking off the burning sensation, she reached down to another bag and bumped hands with someone else.

"Need a hand?"

"Oh God," Ayumi said, watching him easily lift both bags and throw them in the dumpster. "Not you again! Kishinuma, please stop following me!"

"I happened to be strolling by here when I saw you struggling," Yoshiki smirked. "I am a gentleman after all."

"You _wish _you were a gentleman!" she yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

He watched her for a moment before running his eyes down her body. "What are you wearing?"

"Eh? It's a work uniform. I have to wear this when I work here."

"Hmm. I prefer your school uniform."

"I know you do, you pervert! You can easily look up my skirt like the weirdo you are!"

"Don't worry," Yoshiki chuckled. "Your pants won't stop me."

He reached down to her waist and jerked her pants down and allowed gravity to pull them to her ankles. "Hmm, orange with purple trim this time. We're making progress here."

"I HATE YOU!" Ayumi yelled, pulling her pants back up. "I hate you, I hate you! Stop doing this to me!"

"But why? It's so fun."

"For you! Quit stripping me in public, it's embarrassing!"

"Would you rather we go somewhere more secluded?"

"NO! I'd rather be in public so I can scream and get help!"

"You haven't screamed yet."

Once again, she was at a loss for words. He was right, why hadn't she screamed?

"If you hated me that much and we're that afraid of me, I'd probably be behind bars by now," he pointed out. "But since I'm not, will you do the honors of allowing me to walk you home?"

"Gross! No, you can't know where I live!" she yelled and then ran away. "Don't follow me!"

Yoshiki stood, hands in pockets watching her go. Oh that Ayumi, she was just too cute . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

A/N: Here is a REALLY long chapter so, hope you guys enjoy! XD

Ayumi once again found herself enjoying a peaceful lunch with her friends. She was pretty sure she had just aced the pop quiz in class since she had been studying for it, and her mother packed her sushi for lunch. The day was going good, but when Yoshiki joined her academy, she learned that she could never trust it to run smoothly. But today, she couldn't help it! Today, she felt great!

"Guys," Ayumi sighed. "It's a great day to be alive."

"You made an A? Fantastic!" Seiko clapped.

The group started to laugh as well as Ayumi. "Shut it Shinohara! I know A's make me happy, but today, I'm just feeling good!"

"I am too!" Naomi said. "I lost three pounds!"

"Whoa Naomi please," Seiko warned. "Don't lose the boobs."

"Don't lose anything," Satoshi said. "You're wonderful the way you are."

"Awww," Mayu cooed. "That's so cute isn't it Shige? Shige . . .? SHIGE!"

"Huh?" he asked, his head snapping up from his book. "Yeah, you should totally wear that top with those pants."

"Hahaha!" Ayumi laughed. "That conversation ended yesterday!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Mayu warned and snatched his book away from him.

Ayumi giggled as the two bickered when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her mood darkened as she turned around, fire in her eyes. "Leave me alone Kishinuma!"

"Uh . . ." Kei said, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. "Sorry . . ."

"Oh Hikage!" Ayumi smiled. "What's up?"

"Okay, well-

Kei tried to complete his question, but failed miserably. He couldn't find the words to speak when she looked at him the way she was doing right now. Especially since these words involved her going to dinner with him. It was such an intimate question to her, and he had never gone to dinner with a girl. How was he supposed to even ask? What was the proper way to do so? Sweat rolled down the back of his neck, as this was the hardest thing he had ever tried to do.

"Hikage?" Ayumi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Dinner!" he blurted out and then covered his mouth in shock.

For a moment, Ayumi was confused, but then smiled. "You want to go to dinner with me?"

"Yeah-I-uh-I'm sorry-I couldn't even ask you properly!"

"It's okay! I will go with you! Meet me after school?"

"OK!"

He ran away from her and her friends and it was quiet for a moment before Seiko busted out in laughter. "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh, he's just so nervous," Ayumi sighed, shaking her head.

"He likes you, a _lot_," Satoshi said. "Like a _lot. _He'd probably jump off a bridge if you asked him to."

"He's a sweet guy," Ayumi nodded. "I'm going to give him a shot! He seems like he really wants to make me happy."

Mayu giggled, bouncing in her seat. "I say go for it. He's kind of cute too."

"Please get a boyfriend. You're so lonely Shinozaki."

Ayumi playfully rolled her eyes at Naomi's comment. "We'll see."

* * *

It was after school and Kei couldn't believe his class representative was walking right beside him on the way to a restaurant. To his surprise they had been talking quite a bit. It got off to a rough start since he was dead silent in fear of saying the wrong things, but Ayumi had warmed him up with her kind words and now they were chatting away.

As they talked, he desperately tried to find a way to pull Yoshiki into the conversation, but he never found an opening. He guessed that she didn't really like him, because she wasn't allowing the conversation to stray towards anything that could be connected to him. However, that didn't stop him from thinking about him. He wondered what he felt towards her, and he also wondered what happened at the store she worked at. Regardless, Kei knew for a fact that Yoshiki wasn't right for Ayumi. In fact, _he _was. He just so desperately wanted to be with her, how could he not be perfect for her?

"Is this it?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah," Kei said, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her inside. His cheeks heated up at just touching her hand, but he walked ahead of her so she didn't see.

Ayumi looked around at the nice restaurant. It was pretty elegant-but then again she hadn't been to many other restaurants to compare. It had a fountain though, and that seemed pretty high class to her.

"Right this way," a voice said.

A chill went up her spine, half expecting it to be Yoshiki, but it wasn't. She swore that if he ruined her dinner date with Kei, he would never hear the end of it. She hadn't seen him all day, but she knew that usually that didn't mean a damn thing. He was still likely to pop up anywhere at any time.

They sat down at a large booth near the back of the restaurant after Kei begged the hostess for it. It took a lot of pleading, but every second was worth it to him. He wanted a quiet place to be with Ayumi, since he was really keen on getting to know her. He wanted NO distractions tonight.

"So," Kei said, sitting down and opening a menu. "Have you been here before?"

"Nope," Ayumi shook her head. "First time. It's very nice though. The décor is really fancy."

His heart fluttered at her praising his choice of a restaurant. "Thanks. By the way, thanks for helping me on that science problem in class."

"Don't even mention it! It was my pleasure to help out someone in need!"

Kei once again felt his heart dance in his chest. She was so kind to him, so kind! That had to mean that she liked him, at least a little bit, right?

"Can I take your order for drinks?"

"Yes," Kei said to the waiter, still looking at his menu. "I'll have-

"KISHINUMA!"

Kei looked up to see that it really was Yoshiki holding a pen and notepad in his hand, trying to take their order. At first, Kei refused to believe he worked here, but he couldn't deny it. He was clad in a white button up shirt, black pants and shoes, and a black bistro apron was wrapped around his waist. How the hell did he manage to pick a restaurant that Yoshiki worked at?

"If you're not ready," Yoshiki said. "I can come back in a few minutes."

"What are you doing here?!" Ayumi asked, slamming her fist down on the table. "I request another waiter!"

"It's a pretty busy day," Yoshiki said, in an extremely bored tone. "Looks like I'm all you get."

"It's okay Shinozaki," Kei said and then looked over at Yoshiki. "I'll have water."

"Grr . . . I will as well." Ayumi mumbled quickly, hiding her face so that he didn't see her blushing.

Though he heard her, he decided to tease her. "What was that Miss. Shinozaki?"

"I said, go to hell."

He chuckled, writing her request down on his notepad. "I'll get your drinks right out."

As he left, Kei sighed deeply, placing his menu down. "Shinozaki, I'm so sorry I picked a place he worked at. I had no idea he worked here, honestly!"

"Oh, I believe you Hikage," Ayumi said. "You didn't know. Who would believe he'd work at such an upscale restaurant?"

"You really think it's upscale?"

"Yes! For God's sakes, look at the fountain!" she giggled.

"I-I'm glad you like it," Kei smiled. "Really glad."

"I'm glad you've loosened up."

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous around you I guess . . ."

"How come?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Shinozaki, you make me-

"So, I have a water with a lemon for our chap here," Yoshiki said, setting down the glass and completely ruining the moment. "And a water without a lemon for your lovely date."

"Why don't I get lemon?" Ayumi asked.

"You're a bit too sour as it is," Yoshiki said. "Wouldn't want to make you even more bitter on your date tonight."

"I am not bitter!"

"Sugar?" he asked, producing a pack of sugar from a pocket on his apron.

She slapped it out of his hand angrily and it fell to the floor making Yoshiki tsk at her.

"This is an anti-littering establishment. If you cannot comply by those rules, I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Just take our orders!"

Ayumi was ready to enter into rage filled fit. Her fists were clenched by her sides and her face was beet red from the anger.

Yoshiki took their orders without any problems and promised them he'd be "right back". Kei continuously apologized to Ayumi and she tried to do the same. Ayumi thought it was her fault since Yoshiki followed her around, and Kei thought it was his fault for choosing a restaurant he worked at. It was a terribly unfunny situation the two were trapped in.

"This is not going how I planned, I'll have to admit," Kei laughed. "I thought it'd be much more pleasant than this."

"Ahh! It's my fault!" Ayumi sighed.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"It is! I'm so loud and obnoxious!"

"You are not," Kei said. "Please don't say that."

"How can you say I'm not? Have you heard me lately?"

"It's Kishinuma's fault!"

"No, it's really not," Ayumi sighed. "I'm the one who is always getting into a fit over things."

It was partly true. She did take some of the responsibility for the way Kei viewed her and Yoshiki's interactions. She yelled at him a lot, but that was because he just infuriated her. He always remained calm and never would raise his voice back at her and that was just disturbing in her eyes.

Ayumi secretly envied the way he kept his cool and acted so nonchalant. She also envied the way he _never _got nervous. By just looking at her with those sharp, metallic eyes he could make her blush ten shades of red. Yet, he could pull down her pants and stare at her underwear and be completely fine! He sure was strange and puzzling as well. And as class representative, it was in her nature to solve puzzles.

"Oh, here he comes," Kei muttered.

Yoshiki walked up to them and expertly swung the circular tray of food around in front of him.

"You're plate is extremely hot," he told Kei.

Kei nodded, but gasped in confusion as Yoshiki touched it with his bare hand. There was just no way . .

As he moved to set it down, Kei reached up to take it, only to be scolded by Yoshiki.

"It's hot."

Kei ignored him and grabbed it, but instantly regretted it. Immediately it felt like pins and needles were stabbing into the palms of his hands and tears gathered in his eyes. With a cry of pain, he dropped the scalding plate into his lap and then screamed. He had no time to tell Ayumi he was sorry or that he was coming right back, before darting away.

Before Ayumi could yell at him, Yoshiki held up his index finger. "Ah, ah, ah. I said it was hot."

"Why did you let him grab it?!" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki set down her food in front of her and then looked over at the other side of the booth that was covered in food. He just shook his head at the mess and sat down beside Ayumi, whom instantly scooted away from him until she was pressed up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked.

"Resting," he answered. "It's been a hard day."

"You're not going to clean that up?"

"No."

"Hikage needs somewhere to sit when he gets back!"

"He won't be back."

Yoshiki looked over at her flushed and puzzled face. That was his favorite look, right behind her angry and exasperated face. She noticed he was staring at her and she furrowed her eyebrows in response. Then she shut her eyes and stuck her tiny pink tongue out at him.

"Miss. Shinozaki," he said. "Are you trying to entice me to do naughty things to you?"

"WHAT?" she yelled opening her eyes, just in time to see him moving towards her and crashing his lips against her own. It shocked her nonetheless and now she was pinned, almost painfully too, between Yoshiki and the wall. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she fought with him, trying to shove it out. Sadly, to him it probably seemed like she was enjoying it and when she realized that, she stopped and let her tongue fall to the bottom of her mouth. Though she hated him with a passion, she quite liked the way his hot tongue swarmed around her mouth, tasting her. He lightly pulled away from her to take a quick breath before connecting once again. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer and allowed herself to taste him as well. She could feel her eyelashes batting against his own due to the closeness, and just when she was getting into it, he pulled away.

Her senses flooded back to her and she angrily slapped his shoulder as hard as she could, though she knew it didn't hurt him. "Why did you do that?!"

"You don't want me to stop?" he asked.

"No! I mean, yes, yes, I did!"

"Hmm."

She could feel that all too familiar feeling of his hand drifting dangerously to her waistline as he hiked up her skirt. "Oh? Zebra print huh? Interesting."

Ayumi hissed, sounding much like a cat as she slapped Yoshiki's hands away. Hating how close he was to her, she sheepishly turned her face away from him.

But then he grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger forcefully and turned her to face him before smashing his lips against hers again. Since she was powerless to stop him, she just decided to kiss him back with equal fervor. She desperately wanted to drink some water to perhaps extinguish her burning face, but he clearly wasn't going to allow her too. At this point she had forgotten all about Kei, but he was already gone anyways . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

"That idiot," Ayumi mumbled to herself, watching Kei across the classroom. He had his head in his arms and had refused to look up ever since he entered the class. Then she looked over at Yoshiki who was leaning back in his chair with his arm thrown over his eyes. "That idiot Kishinuma. Now look what he's done . . ."

*_FLASHBACK*_

They broke apart for probably the sixth time, panting crazily to catch their breath.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked.

"Mmm?

"Do you work here?"

Yoshiki answered with a wink.

"Kishinuma!"

He shrugged and looked at her untouched food. "Eat this."

"Why?" she asked, watching him dig his wallet out of his pocket.

"Because I'm paying," he answered and slapped money down on the table.

He walked away from her and she turned around in her seat, telling him thank you. Yoshiki could only lazily lift his hand in response, letting her know that he had heard her before disappearing through the doors.

*_FLASHBACK END*_

This was a huge mess. As class representative, it wasn't her duty to make out with guys she wasn't dating in some restaurant, and because of that she had hurt another student. She was probably being too hard on herself, but this was entirely her fault. Accepting a date from a boy who she made nervous just by looking at, and then making out with the guy that had ruined their evening? Those weren't the actions of a noble class representative, or even a noble person!

When the bell rang, Kei darted from the class and Ayumi went after him, chasing him down the hallway.

"Hikage!" she called. "Please wait!"

Kei stopped, knowing that he couldn't run away from her without offering something. Though he was seriously upset over yesterday, and spent the rest of his night locked in his room crying, he decided to hear her out. Well, technically he didn't even decide because he knew he would so anyways. He couldn't ignore Ayumi for anything or anyone, even Yoshiki.

"I'm so sorry Hikage," she said, sincerity written all over her face. "I really am."

"I forgive you," he muttered, not knowing what else to say. He really wasn't over that he saw her intimately embraced with Yoshiki, heavily kissing him and the image still hadn't left his head. Without warning, he took off from her. He knew she was going to lunch, but he was too sick to eat. She didn't call for him, so that was good. It bothered him that he was running from her, but at least he told her that he forgave her and he didn't leave things between them on an awkward note.

He ran up the stairs that led to the roof and flung the door open, quickly separating himself from the other students inside. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kei walked towards the edge of the roof and looked over at the view. He could see the pavement leading towards the road and the basketball court to the right, along with the tennis court to the left. It was a pretty view, and a perfect Friday afternoon.

The fresh air helped him to relax and slow his racing heartbeat. It also gave him confidence to go back inside. He wasn't going to face Ayumi just yet, but if he was late for class she'd probably lose respect for him, and he really didn't want that.

Kei turned to head back in when his head bumped into someone's chest. He looked up straight into the face of Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma," he mumbled, looking away. "What are you doing here?"

Yoshiki took an obnoxious bite of a rice ball he was holding and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing. "Eating."

"Sorry for disturbing you. Continue to eat in silence!" Kei yelled, before stomping away.

"Hikage. Do you like Shinozaki?"

Kei stopped, but refused to look back at him. "Obviously! She's quite a lovely girl . . ."

"She is."

Growling to himself, Kei left the roof. _Of course_ Yoshiki would have to like her too. Kei wondered for a moment if he could even compete. Though Ayumi had kissed him yesterday, she apologized for it. That meant she knew that what she had done was wrong, right? In fact, Kei hadn't even heard the pair talk once without Ayumi screaming at him. Plus, Yoshiki was disrespectful, unhelpful, and rude.

Realizing this made Kei perk up a bit. Yes, he _could _compete . . . right?

* * *

Since it was Friday, Ayumi had a short shift at work. She wanted to work longer, since she took the day off yesterday, but her boss insisted on her shorted schedule. Meanwhile, she noticed Rena up to her usual tricks at the door, smiling and flirting with good looking guys that walked in. Sometimes, Ayumi wished that she could be friends with Rena. Rena had never been mean to her in anyway, but she also didn't talk to her much either. Ayumi thought it was a lack of confidence, but she seemed to have plenty of that as she stood by the doorway, adding more numbers into her phone. Ayumi didn't know what her game was. Why would she want so many guys pestering her? It seemed so illogical to Ayumi, but she wasn't right to judge.

"Oh! It's you!" Rena yelled, excitedly.

"Mmhmm," Yoshiki said, boredom consuming his tone of voice. He wasn't interested in Rena in the slightest.

By this time, Ayumi was so used to hearing his voice without actually seeing him, she could recognize it in an instant.

"What are you looking for?" Rena asked.

"Where's Shinozaki?"

"Ughh," Ayumi sighed, looking for a place to hide.

"My God, why her? Why do you want to see her every time?" Rena asked, making Ayumi's blood run cold.

She stood there watching the two talk, curious to see what he said. Though what Rena just said was rude, Ayumi couldn't help but agree with her. Why did Yoshiki want to see her so often? Why did he always follow her around? Ayumi didn't think she was ugly, but she was nothing special. Rena was ten times more near to dating Yoshiki than she could ever be. So why did he insist on always being with her? Ayumi patiently waited for him to answer, her hands squeezed tightly together in anticipation.

She was a bit disappointed to find that he only raised his hand to his mouth, allowing his infamous chuckle to escape. Then he walked away from Rena, leaving her stunned and open mouthed. Since Ayumi was in no mood to run from him, knowing he'd just find her if she did, she actually went towards him and met him halfway.

At first, neither of them spoke. However, because Yoshiki was so sly, he was able to just stare at her and force sentences out of her mouth, no matter how stupid they may be.

"Any protein bar is buy one get one free!" Ayumi blurted, and then covered her mouth in shame. She looked up at him through her lashes and noticed that he was smiling, probably making fun of her.

"Are they?" Yoshiki asked, raising a brow. "That's _really _interesting."

"Ughh shut up!" she yelled, pushing him. "What do you want? If you must know, they're blue with white stripes!"

"Oh."

She looked at him and wondered for a moment if he even knew what she was talking about. But, how was she to know since he only wore one facial expression.

"I want you to come visit me tomorrow," he said.

For a moment, she could only stare at him, trying to absorb his strange request. "Wh-what?"

"At my house," he said. "Tomorrow. Will you?"

"U-u-uh-I-um-I-

"Is that a yes?"

"I-

"Very well. I will see you soon."

He turned to leave, but Ayumi grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop.

"But wait!" Ayumi said. "I don't know where you live!"

"Don't worry about that."

Rolling her eyes, she turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "Fine! I won't worry, jeez! But when I don't show up tomorrow because I don't know where you live, don't bother hassling me about it because I won't listen! Now, I'm going to go home, take a nice, hot bath, and go to sleep! Goodbye!"

"Wait."

"Hmm? Wh-HEY! I already told you the colors!" she screamed, quickly jerking her pants back on. "What do you think you're doing? And in the middle of a store?! This is where I work Kishinuma! That is totally unethical! There are people around! It's broad daylight! The boss could-

"Goodbye."

She was silenced as he retreated, walking casually away from her. Angrily, she watched him go, blood rushing to her head. God, she truly did despise him . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: I can't ignore the fact that in the comments a LOT of people are talking about some anime called Maid Sama, and I'd just like to point out that I have derived NONE of my characteristics of Yoshiki or Ayumi from any character in that anime. In fact, I have never seen nor even heard of Maid Sama. I just woke up one day and thought I had a good idea for a story, and I literally wrote all 16 chapters for Stalker in one day-all from my brain with no influence from any animes. I just wanted to point that out! Anyways, thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy this super long chapter! :)

Stalker

Ayumi woke up that morning and yawned before stretching her arms out over her head. She blinked a few times to regain her vision before swinging her legs over the bed and walking out of her room. Then she headed down the stairs, passing her mother who was reading a book on the couch. Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge and scanned her eyes over the various food items before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ayumi called, rushing to the door.

She opened it to reveal two men dressed in suits who had large smiles on their faces. Ayumi was a bit stunned, and at first she thought she had broken some law. Immediately, she thought about being class rep and what going to jail would do to her status. This was probably one of her biggest fears in life, and it usually plagued her mind.

"Oh no! Am I in trouble?!"

"No, no, no," one of the men laughed. "We're from the Kishinuma estate. We were sent here to get you."

Ayumi could feel her racing heart calm as she sighed. However, she didn't let down her assertive and conservative exterior around the strange men just yet. "I'm sorry, but I will need to see some identification."

The other man laughed reaching into his jacket. "He _did _warn us she'd probably say that."

They showed her their drivers' licenses along with a badge that said they did, in fact work for the Kishinuma estate.

"Would you like our social security numbers as well?"

"Ah, no, that will be enough," Ayumi said and then turned back to her mother. "Mom?! I'm getting ready and I'm going to go to a friends' house!"

"Sounds fun dear!" her mother said, not looking up from her book.

Ayumi excused herself, hoping they'd wait and quickly ran upstairs. She took the fastest shower she ever had in her life and washed her hair as well. Usually, she blow dried it straight and secured it in twin tails, but that wasn't an option due to her time crunch. Instead, she just put some mousse in it and hoped it wouldn't look too ugly. Then she brushed her teeth, dried off and ran into her room to put on clothes. In a rush, she wasn't thinking straight, and pulled on a high waisted skirt, and a crop top. Though she wasn't trying too hard, she did hope she looked presentable.

She sighed, pulling on some flats and then made her way downstairs. "Bye mom!"

"Bye!"

The two men were waiting outside in a very pristine, charcoal grey, BMW. Ayumi gulped, weary of even sitting on the seats. This was way too nice of a car for someone like her to sit in, and she worried about messing it up. Stiffly, she climbed into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt, trying to rid herself of the nervousness she was feeling.

"Yoshiki's never brought a girl over," the man in the passenger seat said.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.

"You must be something pretty special if he's allowing you to come over. We thought he'd be a loner all his life, because of that attitude, but here you are."

"Oh . . . No one at all?"

"Nope. No males or females."

Ayumi considered this. She could accept that he might not have any friends, but she certainly expected someone like him to bring girls over to screw around with. He just seemed like that kind of guy who'd have a different partner every few nights. She tried to think back to any clues of him having some girl he liked, excluding the clue of where he always pulled up her skirt. That didn't mean he liked her at all-to Ayumi, he was showing her how little respect he held for her. She drew a blank until her mind reached a conversation they had had in class a while ago.

"He told me he enjoys someone's company," Ayumi said.

"Really? We haven't seen anyone around. Must be you."

"No," Ayumi laughed. "No, no, no. He doesn't like me. In fact, he has no respect for me. If he liked me even a little bit, he wouldn't piss me off so much."

The two men shared a laugh and that was the last response she got from them. Ayumi rolled her eyes and looked at her feet. She felt so foolish all the time. Everyone always made fun of her. Or laughed around her . . . except for Kei.

She hadn't thought about or talked to him about what happened at the restaurant. Well, she did manage to say sorry before he ran away. He was probably so upset with her and that really did hurt her. Though he forgave her, that wasn't enough. Ayumi felt like she had some extreme making up to do. He was a nice guy and didn't deserve what she had done. No, he was the _perfect_ guy and didn't deserve what she had done.

She spent the remainder of the car ride lost in thoughts about Kei when her door suddenly opened.

"We're here."

She exited the car and gasped at the large house in front of her. They weren't lying when they said they worked for Kishinuma _estate. _This was practically a palace, and the two men that got her must have been butlers.

They led her up to the door and held it open for her. For a few moments she didn't move and then cautiously allowed her foot to grace the marble floor. It made a soft click that echoed in the room. More clicks followed as she continued to walk through the room, talking in the magnificence. Large paintings, and columns, and historical busts, and spiral staircases and elegant wallpaper-the house had it all.

"Miss. Shinozaki," Yoshiki said, approaching her. "Welcome."

She turned to face him and he almost stopped dead in his tracks. Almost. She was wearing a short, black skirt that showed off her large hips and her white crop top barely met the waistline of her skirt, showing off a small sliver of flesh. Her hair wasn't in twin tails, and it looked wavy and full along with small curls that fell over her face, framing it nicely. He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest at her insane beauty, but ignored it and kept his cool.

"This is where you live?" she asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh . . ."

"Would you like a tour?"

Without waiting for an answer, he gently grabbed her hand and began leading her around the house. He explained where everything was and Ayumi found herself thinking about why she was here. Why in the hell did he even invite her? It was also very perturbing that he hadn't invited anyone else over before her. Just what was his game? And why was her heart beating so fast and why were they holding hands? All of the questions caused her head to swim and an uncomfortable blush to rise over her face. She felt extremely confused and she hated that feeling.

"Miss. Shinozaki. Something wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you have me over?" Ayumi asked.

He didn't give her an answer and Ayumi shoved him backwards, trying to produce one from him.

"Answer me!"

Yoshiki stayed quiet before he started to chuckle at her and Ayumi stomped her foot angrily on the ground. "Tell me!"

He allowed her to rage for a little longer before ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I like you Miss. Shinozaki."

"Eh?" she asked. "Well I hate you!"

"I know."

"GOOD!"

"You're quite feisty Miss. Shinozaki."

"Well, there are dimwits like you who don't respond unless you're dealt with in a harsh manner! I have to scream at you to get an answer!" Ayumi said. "Plus, I know I'm feisty! I don't care if you don't like it!"

"I love it."

Ayumi opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Suddenly, he was in front of her and she was pulled to him, her head landing on his chest. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her, whilst her own hung loosely at her sides. She breathed, his manly scent filling her lungs and making her blush even harder. Her eyes darted quickly around in her head, trying to figure out what was going on, but nothing was happening and he wasn't moving.

"Why do you always try to seduce me Miss. Shinozaki?" he whispered in her ear.

She struggled in his embrace, wanting to get away from his teasing. "Let me go."

"No."

"K-Kishinuma!"

"I don't like to be told what to do."

"I don't care!" Ayumi screamed, starting to really fight with him. "LET. ME. GO."

Her heart raced in her chest as she squirmed in his embrace. She could feel his hand tangle itself in her hair and he pulled her head back and kissed her. Fearing another long make out session she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. It echoed in the room louder than her footsteps had, but he didn't stop. He released her lips and moved down to her neck, placing light sensual kisses on her.

"Why do you resist me?" he asked, between breaths and kisses. "Every girl would fall at my feet except for you. Why?"

"Because!" Ayumi panted. "I-I'm-It-

"Hmm?"

"It's not real!"

At her words, he slowly let go of her to study her. Her eyes were avoiding him, looking in another direction and he grabbed her arms gently. He knew she would refuse to look at him, as she kept her head turned a complete opposite way. Lightly increasing his grip on her forearms, he shook her.

"Look at me Miss. Shinozaki," Yoshiki said.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Shut up!"

"What's not real?" he asked.

Ayumi shook her head angrily. "THIS! This isn't real! Nothing is real! I HATE YOU! I hate you for kissing me and teasing me and _stalking _me for no reason! Stalker!"

"I do have reasons."

"NO! No, you don't! I'm only a 5.5! Go bother some prettier girl!"

Her words froze him and he could see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. They eventually rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away with a sniffle. She looked up at him and noticed he was speechless and joy filled her heart.

"HA! How does it feel to be speechless?! You got caught didn't you?! I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you get from giving me false hope, but I hate it! It's not fair! Just leave me alone!"

She turned and ran away from him without looking back, but he didn't watch her go. He couldn't. His eyes were glued to the spot she was just standing at. He sighed, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. The girl he loved had cried in front of him and it was all his fault. He couldn't stand it, nor the guilt and he turned finally and ran after her.

Ayumi was downstairs looking for a butler to take her home. She had to leave and she had to leave now. At this moment, her heart couldn't stand the teasing and the toying any longer and it was becoming impossible to put up with. She knew someone like him couldn't understand that what he was doing to her was hurting her badly. The confusion she felt towards him was enough to make her cry, and she finally did today. Now she'd probably have to switch schools, move houses, and change her job because he'd still follow her. He was the reason why . . . the reason why she hated men.

"I'm sorry," he said, from behind her.

"Get lost . . ." she mumbled, feeling herself start to cry again. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"I love you."

"I don't want you in my school, personal, or work life."

"I love you."

"And I want you to leave Hikage alone. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve you belittling him."

"I love you."

"I HEARD YOU!" she yelled, turning around to face him. "YOU'RE LYING TO ME! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

In her rage, she was unaware of him approaching her and grabbing her arms yet again. She kept her eyes closed trying to keep her tears from escaping, but it didn't work. Ayumi could feel the hot drops of water slide down her cheeks and under her chin where they dropped onto her chest. "I hate you!" she sobbed.

"I love you."

"LIES!"

"I'm not lying, Ayumi," he said.

"Do NOT call me that!"

"Open your eyes."

"NO!"

She could feel his soft lips come in contact with her cheeks, kissing her tears. Unable to stand not seeing what was going on, she finally opened her eyes, hoping he didn't think she was doing it for him.

"Ayumi Shinozaki," Yoshiki said, grateful for her finally giving him attention. "I love you."

"How?" Ayumi asked, in disbelief. "Why a 5.5 like me?"

"Stop saying that," he growled. "I didn't think that you would take something like that to heart."

"I may be class representative and although I don't like to dabble with emotions, I still have feelings," she muttered. "And that hurt."

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her. "You're beautiful, I promise. If I must rate you another number to make you feel better, then you're a 10."

"Stop lying. I'm ugly."

"You are not!" he yelled, raising his voice at her. She gasped at the unfamiliar tone and pulled away from him to see another emotion besides indifference cover his face; rage. The skin on the bridge of his nose was pinched together and his eyebrows were furrowed making him resemble a wolf poised to attack. As quickly as it came however, it went and was replaced with his usual look.

"Kishinuma . . ." she mumbled. "I don't know what you want from me . . . please just stop. I just want to go home. Please."

Before he could reply she stomped her foot angrily. "NOW YOU IDIOT! I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!"

He gave her his usual sarcastic smile and turned his back. "Very well. I'll go fetch a butler for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

Ayumi's head was spinning from the moment she arrived at Yoshiki's house on Saturday, up until this tiresome Monday morning. She just _could not_ figure him out. First of all, he told her he loved her. Not only once, but multiple times. What was that all about? Ayumi figured that he was just lying to her, but could he really be _that _cruel? Was he really such a jerk that he would tell her he loved her without any feelings behind it?

What about when she called herself ugly and he snapped at her for demeaning herself? Did he really mean that? He said so many things to her that she just couldn't believe and yet, she could since no dishonestly behind his words. But, because he was so tricky and unreadable, she had to think smarter and assume he _was _lying.

The thing that bothered her the most from the day was when it came to an end. She yelled, no _screamed _at him that she wanted to leave and called him an idiot, and he completely dropped the apologetic attitude in a second. He smirked at her and just walked away, giving into her demand. How did he do that? _Why_ did he do that? There were just so many things about him that she didn't know, nor could she figure out just yet.

"Shinozaki?" Mrs. Yui asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" Ayumi said. "Excuse me! I was drifting off!"

Mrs. Yui smiled. "I understand. Your homework please?"

Ayumi dug around in her binder and pulled out the paper, handing it to Mrs. Yui.

"Okay class. I'm assigning partners for the in class project. You will have two days _in_ class, and the rest must be done on your own time. It's due Friday."

Ayumi gulped, swallowing a nervous lump into her throat, praying that she wouldn't get paired with Yoshiki.

_"God, please . . ."_ she thought to herself, her hands clasped together under her desk. _"PLEASE!"_

"Shinozaki and Hikage."

She sighed in relief at finding out who were partner was. Though they were still a bit on awkward terms, it was much better than working with Yoshiki at this point. Gathering her materials, she walked over to Kei's desk and took an empty one beside him.

"Okay!" she said. "Let's do this!"

Kei smiled at her. "Wait . . . you're not mad?"

"Mad? Of course not! Now c'mon we-

"Shinozaki . . ." Kei muttered. "I want to talk about it."

It had literally been eating away at his soul and he just needed to speak actual words about it, instead of having it swarm around in his head. He had been dying to know everything about the kiss-who started it, who stopped it, if she liked it, etc. Kei also needed to know of her affections towards Yoshiki and he had to know if he was really up against the tall, cold brute. If he was, of course, he'd get ready for a battle and if he wasn't . . . he could possibly win Ayumi's warm, pure heart.

"Okay," Ayumi said quietly. "Ask anything. I will tell you."

"I don't want to force you!" he said, feeling bad.

"No, no. It's fine. Ask."

Kei nodded and looked away from her for a second, not wanting to meet her large, blue eyes. "What happened after I left? I mean, I know you guys kissed but how did it start?"

"Well, when you left, he kind of just attacked me. He had me pinned up against the wall and I couldn't escape."

Ayumi felt a bit bad for explaining it to Kei the way she did. It made it sound like it was all of Yoshiki's fault and ninety percent of it was. But, she didn't struggle or fight him hard enough. To make matters worse, she gave into him and just let it happen, too caught up in the moment.

"Oh . . ." Kei muttered. "Are you guys dating?"

"NO!"

"Well, do you like him?"

"Not at all."

"Does he like you?"

Kei noticed she hesitated for a moment before answering calmly. "No."

"I see," he said, smiling and then grabbed her hand. "Well then! Shinozaki, might I take you out for another date tonight?"

"Of course!" she replied, but then jerked her hand out of his. "But, I MUST FINISH THIS!"

Grabbing pencils and pens, she went straight to work on the project, tackling it within ten minutes.

_"That's Shinozaki for ya," _Kei thought, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he dreamily watched her . . .

* * *

Kei held open the door and allowed Ayumi to walk through and into the restaurant. It was a bit later in the day since Ayumi had to work, and it was slightly crowded. However, that didn't deter her mood. In fact, her mood increased because they were at an even nicer restaurant than before.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked.

"Heh, well I didn't pay last time," he said, blushing. "So, I saved up more money. I _will_ pay for this one though!"

"Right this way," a hostess said, and led them to a table.

As they sat down, immediately the hostess ran away to get someone else to a table. Ayumi looked around and took in the restaurant. Classical music fueled her ears as well as intelligent conversation. Wine glasses clinking and toasts could be heard as well as forks scraping plates. She huffed, glad that she had gone home and changed into a pretty dress, or else she would have felt very out of place here.

"This is _awesome!_" Ayumi said, leaning over the table so he could hear her over the noise.

"I'm glad you think so!" Kei replied.

"Can I take your drink order?" their waitress asked.

Ayumi smiled, happy it wasn't Yoshiki. "We'll both have water."

She nodded and walked away and Ayumi relaxed in her chair. "You have no idea how happy I am Hikage!"

Kei sighed, also leaning back in his chair to relax. He was so relieved that she was having a good time here. He was also relieved that he was able to grow much closer to her in the times they'd been alone together. Establishing themselves as just acquaintances at first, he now felt content to call them very good friends. After all, they laughed and joked around like friends would do. Soon, they might even be able to call themselves a couple. The thoughts electrified him and he looked into her warm, blue eyes.

And then he happened to look past them and saw something that would potentially ruin his night: Yes . . . Yoshiki. But this time, he was with some red headed girl who was hanging on his arm and giggling in his ear.

Kei immediately looked away from him, trying to keep his cool. Now he had a mission-do NOT allow Ayumi to see them under ANY circumstances. But, knowing her, she'd probably end up looking anyway. He knew she would as soon as she caught the exasperated look on his face.

"Hikage?" Ayumi asked. "What's wrong? You look tense all of a sudden."

Without warning, she turned and gasped at the sight. "Kurosaki . . .? Kishinuma . . .?"

"Shinozaki!" Rena yelled to her as the hostess brought them over to a table that was conveniently located right beside theirs.

"Dammit," Kei cursed under his breath. "Dammit all to hell . . ."

"I can't believe we ran into you two here!" Rena exclaimed, plopping down in her seat. Though she was at a completely different table, Ayumi felt like the red head was right beside her in her ear.

"Is this a friend from school?" Rena asked, looking at Kei.

Ayumi nodded. "Yes. Kei Hikage. Hikage, this is Rena Kurosaki."

Rena smiled and looked over at Yoshiki. "And _this _is my handsome date, Yoshiki Kishinuma!"

Ayumi noticed Yoshiki's eyebrows twitching in annoyance, but he played it off in order to not look unprofessional.

"Why?" Ayumi sighed. "Just why? WHY?"

"You have a date," Yoshiki explained. "So, I have a date."

"Why are you at the same-

"Coincidence."

"Let's all order the same food!" Rena said, stupidly.

The other three were silent and Kei noticed Ayumi's weary, tired expression. Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand and he could see Yoshiki glaring daggers at him out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it for the time being though.

"I want this to be perfect Shinozaki," Kei said. "So please, just ignore them."

Ayumi nodded and smiled. "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Yoshiki could only watch as Ayumi and Kei started small talk, momentarily being interrupted to order food. They eagerly went back to chatting away and Yoshiki could feel the rage bubble up inside of his stomach. It was also mixed with a bit of amusement, as Yoshiki believed Kei had some nerve to talk to Ayumi. And touch her as well? He must have been an idiot if he thought he deserved the right to touch her after Yoshiki's warning.

"Yoshi," Rena said. "How-

"Never call me that," he bit out, neatly lifting the menu to his eyes.

Rena wasn't saddened by his harshness though. "Sorry. I guess we're not on that level quite yet."

She could see his eyes shamelessly shift over to Ayumi and Kei and she sighed. "Anyways. Thanks for bringing me out to such a nice restaurant. For the next date, we-

"There won't be a next date," he told her, still watching Ayumi.

"Uh . . ." Rena muttered, trying to stop her confidence from lowering anymore than it already had. "Do you go to the same school as Shinozaki?"

"Yes."

"Kisaragi right?"

"Yes."

"I hear it's a pretty nice school. How is-

"Shut up!" he demanded, giving her a cold, heartless glare. "I can't hear them over your incessant noise."

Rena gasped quietly and shrunk back into her chair. She should have known that he was going to be infatuated with Ayumi, seeing as how he stopped by the store daily to see her. However, she didn't know why he liked her that much. She was just an angry tomboy in Rena's eyes and nothing special at all. Yoshiki was one of, if not the best looking guys she had ever seen and he wanted someone like _Ayumi. _It made her sick.

Initially, Rena had been so excited about their date. He came by the store and stated that he was taking her out and she immediately changed into a spare of nice clothes she kept on hand in the store and went with him. But now, she knew that he just came for Ayumi. _Just_ Ayumi.

The waitress set her drink down and Rena ripped off the top part of her straw and playfully blew the paper off at Ayumi, hitting her straight in the head.

"Kurosaki!" Ayumi yelled, angrily.

"Relax," Rena said. "It's just paper."

A few minutes later, she managed to swipe Yoshiki's straw since he wasn't paying attention anyways, and did the same thing again.

"Quit it!"

"Kurosaki," Yoshiki warned her. "Stop."

Oblivious to Rena and Yoshiki, Kei was nervously picking over his food. He casted a glance at Ayumi who was delicately blowing on a piece of chicken she had on the end of her fork, her lips pursed and ready to be kissed. Of course, the thought of leaning across the table and kissing her crossed his mind, and he wondered if it would be okay. If he happened to do it, he wouldn't get attacked by Yoshiki _tonight_ since Ayumi was with him. But would she get mad? Would she reject him? There really was only one way to find out.

Feeling comfortable with their relationship, he reached across the table and quickly pecked her on the lips and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"H-Hikage?" Ayumi stuttered, also feeling red.

"You're in trouble now . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

"You're in trouble now . . . you'd better order dessert tonight!" Kei's waitress said, smiling happily. "There's no way you can end a romantic date without some dessert!"

Kei let out a breath he had been holding and slowly turned his head to look at Yoshiki who had no expression on his face. Then Yoshiki's eyes met his and he could hear his heartbeat thrumming spastically in his ears. Kissing Ayumi had crossed the line, but Kei was glad he'd done it. Now he could watch Yoshiki sit there and suffer, but he didn't want to get too cocky. It was impossible to tell what was going through the bleach haired boy's mind and his next moves were unpredictable. Though this was true, Kei bet all the money in his pocket his next moves weren't going to be too "good."

"Hikage?" Ayumi asked. "Are we getting dessert?"

"Oh yeah," Kei nodded. "Get whatever you like."

"Want to share something?"

_Thump thump . . . thump thump . . . thump thump . . ._

He wasn't sure how, but Yoshiki was able to look at him and freeze whatever area he was looking at. Sweat pooled at the back of his neck uncomfortably, and he couldn't stop his leg from nervously shaking under the table. How? How could someone have so much effect on him? How could someone make his heart beat so fast and so hard that it seemed like it was going to just stop? Should he keep crossing the line and giving into Ayumi? Or for his own sake, should he just back down?

"I'm not too hungry," Kei murmured.

Ayumi just smiled. "Well, you like peanut butter pie, correct?"

"H-huh?" Kei asked in surprise. "Yes . . . how did you know?"

"Remember the little surveys about ourselves we turned in at the beginning of the year? I memorized everyone's, because that is what a good class representative would do!" she said, proudly. "We'd like a slice of peanut butter pie!"

The waitress nodded and hurried away leaving Kei stunned. "What else do know about me?"

"Kei Hikage! Favorite color is red! Favorite dessert is peanut butter pie! Favorite movie genre is action! Favorite season is spring! Two younger sisters and an older brother who is current serving in the military! You own a Russian blue cat! More?"

Kei's mouth was hanging open as she spilled out all of the facts about him. Needless to say, he was extremely impressed. She had memorized all of his traits? He tried not to take it seriously, since she did it for everyone, but it was still incredible. His Ayumi knew so much about him . . .

"You are amazing," he said, smiling.

"Ah stop it," she giggled.

"AWWWWW!" Rena yelled from beside them. "You guys make the cutest couple!"

"Oh, we're not a couple," Ayumi said.

"Huh? Then what are you?"

"Well . . ."

Kei blocked out their conversation, his eyes on Yoshiki for probably the fifth time that night. He was keeping his guard up in case of any sudden sneak attacks, but it seemed Yoshiki had no intentions of attacking. He was watching them closely, with cold, grey eyes, but that was it. He was only watching.

_"What are you planning . . .?" _Kei asked himself. _"Bring it on bastard . . ."_

And then he did. Suddenly, Yoshiki was out of his chair and rushing towards them and Kei prepared to fight. But that wasn't the case. A couple of dishes clattered together and he could see Yoshiki grabbing their waitress around the waist before she fell with their dessert. He managed to catch her, and the trey with the small piece of pie on it.

"Thank you," the waitress said, blushing as he held her close to him. She allowed him to push her away before Yoshiki brought their pie over to them. He set it down on the table without a word, handed the waitress back her trey and reclaimed his seat at his table.

Not being able to ignore the deed, Ayumi turned towards Yoshiki with a smile. "Thank you!"

He said nothing, annoying Ayumi once again. Nevertheless, she decided to eat along with Kei, lifting bites of the peanut butter delicacy to her mouth. It was sweet and succulent, and she slowly crunched the peanuts in her mouth enjoying the flavor and the rest of her night.

Finally, the date was over and Kei was actually able to pay. Grabbing Ayumi's hand, he quickly pulled her out of the restaurant. The lack of noise and commotion felt so good and he felt he could finally allow himself to breathe. It was growing dark outside and there was little to no traffic on the road. A slight chill blew through the air, cooling his reddening face. Maybe from now on, he wouldn't ask Ayumi out on dinner dates. It was much more comfortable being outside.

"I had fun," Kei smiled. "It was a good date."

"I'm surprised Kishinuma didn't bother that much," Ayumi said. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

A thought raced through Ayumi's head that she should kiss him for what he had done for her. He brought her out to eat, paid, and had been a fantastic date even with Yoshiki there staring him down. Kei Hikage . . . Ayumi Hikage. It fit pretty nicely, though she quickly rid herself of those thoughts.

Her mind wandered back to the kiss and she decided on being brave and doing it. She moved towards him, but being as scatterbrained as she was, she tripped. His fingers had barely graced her arm in trying to grab her when she was pulled backwards out of his grasp.

"Careful of the air. It's easy to trip over," Yoshiki said.

"URGHHH!" Ayumi screamed, wiggling against him. "Kishinuma!"

Kei sighed, feeling his heart break once again.

"This is a lovely dress," Yoshiki said.

"Shut up!"

"You look beautiful tonight."

"I said be quiet! Sorry Hikage!" Ayumi yelled, before dashing off in the other direction with Yoshiki following her.

"Stop following me!" her voice faded off in the distance.

"It's much too dark to walk home alone."

"I can take care of myself and let go of my dress! KISHINUMA!"

Shaking his head in despair, Kei began the long walk home . . . He didn't let it ruin his spirits too much. There was always next time right?

* * *

Doubled over, Ayumi breathed heavily trying to force oxygen in and out of her lungs.

"You cannot run from me, Miss. Shinozaki," Yoshiki said.

Ayumi panted. "I will always run."

"Then I will always chase."

"You're such a stalker."

"I believe I'm more of a guardian angel, dear."

"Kishinuma," Ayumi muttered. "You are not-EH?"

She was cut off by his hands cupping her cheeks. Though his eyes were that of ice, Ayumi could feel nothing but warmth radiating out of them as they bored into her own blue orbs. She felt so embarrassed at this point, and it was all she could do to struggle against him.

He bent down to her level and pressed his lips against hers taking them in a passionate kiss. Ayumi so desperately wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. For some reason, her brain thought back to when the waitress almost fell and he had immediately gotten up and caught her. It was such a noble, respectable action, and without him the girl would have fallen and possibly gotten hurt. Such an act was so unlike him, but it was nice. Ayumi could admit that she liked it when people helped others. It made her think he was compassionate.

Raising her hand to cup his cheek, she pulled it away when it felt hot. Burning hot. She pushed him back and noticed his face was red.

"_He's blushing!" _she thought. _"I made him blush!"_

But that wasn't the case. The "blush" spread all over his face, down his neck and on his hands she noticed. The skin was also rising, resembling hives. Obviously, it wasn't normal and it clued her in that something was terribly wrong.

"K-Kishinuma?!" she asked, pulling out her phone to call for help. "What's wrong?"

He chuckled, swaying on his feet. "Peanut allergy . . ."

Then he hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

Ayumi cringed when the doctor plunged the long, thick needle into Yoshiki's arm and administered the medicine. The way it flowed out of the syringe and into his body made her extremely squeamish, though she'd never admit such a weakness. Gently, he pulled the needle out and covered the small prick with a band-aid and smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Did you know you had a peanut allergy?" the doctor asked, throwing the syringe in the specified trash container.

"Mmhmm," Yoshiki said.

The doctor nodded and smiled, the wrinkles in his forehead and cheeks showing his age. "Ah. So it was just a mistake, correct?"

"No. It was definitely not a mistake."

The doctor froze for a minute and gave him a weird look that let him know he didn't understand Yoshiki at all. But then again, no one did. Picking up a clipboard and clutching it to his chest, the doctor opened the door and moved aside. "Well, you're free to go."

Yoshiki gladly stood from the chair and sauntered out of the clinic with Ayumi following behind him yelling, "Idiot! Idiot!"

"I know," he said, as she slowed to a halt upon reaching his side. They started to walk together down the cold, dark street and in this moment, Yoshiki just wanted to relish the time he had with her without words. But, knowing Ayumi, that wasn't possible and she immediately went to talking his ear off.

"Ugh! Why did you do that to yourself you IDIOT!?"

"I couldn't let his kiss linger on your lips."

"So you give yourself hives because of it?" Ayumi asked. "Kishinuma, he said that if we would have waited a few more minutes your throat could have closed! That's so dangerous-you could have _died_!"

He briefly closed his eyes before opening them again, focusing on the road in front of him. "But I didn't. Miss. Shinozaki, you really are worried about me."

"I am not!"

"Do you lose sleep over me?"

"NO!"

That was a lie and she knew it. She actually had been losing a couple of hours every other night because of him. Especially that night she came back from his house. Her mind had kept her awake, stupidly thinking about his words and if they were genuine or not. Of course they weren't. She didn't know why or what she felt towards him. Her heart beat for him every time he was close to her, and yet it hated him too and drew back in fear. Confused, confused. He just always left her so damn confused.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Yoshiki asked, his eyes glancing over at her.

He refused to turn his head, giving him that mysterious, uncaring persona that she couldn't stand. How could he ask her such a question and not even look at her? What gave him the right to do that to her?!

"Absolutely _NOT_!"

"You wound me. Not even one date?"

"Nope. You had Kurosaki tonight. She's a fun girl-go out with her again. Nice, bubbly, cute. She fits you. She's everything you're not."

The whole time she was talking she wished she had shut up. Why in the world was she trying to hook them up? She thought about her words and it made her wonder what her life would be like if they started dating. It would probably get Yoshiki off her back and out of her skirt, but the more she thought about it, the less she wanted that. Despite how cruel and tortuous he was to her, she did value him quite a lot. Ayumi knew she'd be a bit upset if he suddenly stopped following her around and teasing her.

"You really want me to go out with her again, Miss. Shinozaki?" he asked.

Afraid of him growing closer to Rena, Ayumi said nothing.

"I will take your silence as a no," he chuckled. "You like me Miss. Shinozaki. Admit it."

Ayumi flushed red and clenched her fists. "I do not!"

"Well, I like you."

"I don't see how. You must be a masochist to put up with my yelling," she sighed. "But then again, you could be a sadist since you like to torture me so much."

Yoshiki threw his head back and laughed. "You don't know torture my dear."

"Oh really?! I couldn't possibly see how you could torture me anymore than you do now!"

"Come spend the night at my house and you will see."

"Gross! Pervert!" she yelled, covering her ears. "I have more important things to do in life other than playing at your house! Like school, and fundraisers, and my job, and volunteer programs!"

"You're the one who seems like the masochist."

"How so?"

"You live a very pressured lifestyle. It seems painful to keep up with as much as you do."

Ayumi pondered his statement for a moment and had to agree with him. "Hmm, I do have a pretty hectic life and I make it that way intentionally. I like staying up late just to get things done and I like the headaches in the morning due to only getting one hour of sleep. Hopping around from shelter to shelter everyday is really hard, yet I enjoy it. I constantly find myself downing coffee or pain killers for headaches, so I guess it can get pretty painful."

"Ahh, so you admit to being a masochist."

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Perfect," he purred. "Just perfect."

She blushed and looked over at the sinister smile he was giving her. Immediately, she held her hands up in defense. "I don't know what you're planning but you better stop!"

"Would you be more comfortable if I told you?" he asked.

"NO!"

"So, you don't want to hear about how I fantasize about you shackled to my bed as I sexually torture you making you scream my name?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He slightly winced at her loud voice, but smiled anyways. "Good. I like screamers. But next time, trying saying Yoshiki."

"Oh my God!" she groaned. "Shut up! I don't want to hear about your twisted fantasies anymore!"

"That's a shame," Yoshiki sighed. "I guess actions will speak louder than words in this case."

Her face was red and she held her hands to her cheeks desperately trying to cool her burning skin. Trying to get her mind away from his words, she allowed herself to scan her surroundings. It was even darker than before and much quieter as well, apart from her yelling. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time and realized it was eleven o'clock. Not wanting to look at him anymore because of her extreme embarrassment, she walked ahead of him.

"Kishinuma! I'm going home!"

"Well you're going the wrong way," he said, turning down a street.

She turned back and looked at him and realized he was indeed walking down her street towards her house.

"How do you know where I live?!" she asked, running to catch up to him.

"I followed you home."

"WHAT? Is that how you're butlers or whatever knew where to find me?"

"Aww, look at you connecting things."

"GAHH! Shut up!"

She reached her house and instantly tried leave him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're supposed to kiss me goodnight," he told her.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital?" she asked.

"Will you go with me?"

"NO!"

He sighed and let go of her arm. "I guess it's not worth it then. Goodnight Miss. Shinozaki."

Then he turned his back on her and started to walk down the street, the darkness consuming him. He was out of sight and out of mind for now. However, she felt a bit bad that she didn't tell him goodbye when he was close enough to hear it. By now, she had gotten used to him just walking away from her when he was finished, but it still stunned her every time how he was able to do it so easily. Not a lot of people turned their backs on her, and when they did, they were just turning right back around for her. But not Yoshiki . . . he was different.

"Goodnight Kishinuma . . ." she muttered. "I hope you sleep well tonight, because I won't . . ."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

Kei stood quietly in the hallway as the students from his class poured out in a big mess, pushing and shoving to get to lunch. Though he himself was hungry as well, he had something else more important to tackle. Last night, when Ayumi ran off with Yoshiki following her, he felt like he'd lost. Yoshiki was the one to end her day-not him. Yoshiki was the one she thought about when she went to sleep-not him. The thoughts probably weren't true, but of course Kei didn't know that.

His mind was in constant turmoil and he needed to resolve the problem so he could focus on things other than Ayumi and Yoshiki. He liked Ayumi a lot, and was content to become closer to her if Yoshiki wasn't. Kei hoped that Yoshiki wouldn't say he was uninterested and keep pursuing her, because that would just cause more problems. Honestly, Kei felt as if Ayumi drifted closer to the delinquent anyways. For Kei to really be able to capture her heart, Yoshiki just needed to _go._

He gasped when he saw him stroll out of the classroom, his head held high and confident. Internally, he wished that Yoshiki had somewhere to be so he could interrupt him and ruin _his _day for once, but he knew he didn't. Yoshiki never had anywhere to be, nor did he ever rush.

"Kishinuma," Kei said.

Immediately, Yoshiki looked over at him. He didn't move for a few seconds before he smiled and met him on the other half of the hallway.

"How are you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kei laughed. "Shinozaki's not around and it's just you and me. Drop the nice attitude."

". . ."

"What the hell do you feel towards Shinozaki? I need to know!"

"You're very demanding," Yoshiki said. "What's in it for me?"

"I won't kick your ass."

"Ahaha . . . let's not make empty threats now."

"I'm not Kishinuma!" Kei yelled, finally allowing himself to display his strength through the tone of his voice. "I will fight you! I may not win, but I will fight! Especially for Shinozaki!"

"I admire your chivalry."

"Shut up and answer my question. What do you feel towards Shinozaki?"

Yoshiki sighed, leaning his head and shoulder on the lockers. "More than you could ever feel towards her."

"All you have to say is you like her, idiot. Just say it."

"I don't like to be told what to do."

"Well, I guess you won't like this either."

With all of the force he could muster, Kei through his fist towards Yoshiki aiming for his chin. Before he could connect, he could feel Yoshiki's hand wrap around his own and slowly start to push back. Obviously he was no match for Yoshiki's force, and started to lower to his knees. Then he felt his hand being bent backwards and he cried out in pain.

"I will not punch you Kei," Yoshiki said.

"Why?!" Kei yelled. "You're a man! Punch me!"

"For Miss. Shinozaki, I will restrain myself."

"I thought someone like you wouldn't do anything for anyone else other than yourself!"

"I told you I felt more towards her than you could ever feel did I not?"

Kei froze and gently pulled his hand out of Yoshiki's grasp. As Yoshiki's words echoed in his head, he found himself finally understanding what he meant. Kei liked Ayumi a lot, but he would fight Yoshiki for her, knowing that she didn't advocate violence in anyway. But Yoshiki liked her so much, he wouldn't fight. He liked her enough to respect her wish, even when she wasn't around.

It definitely was a setback for Kei. He felt guilty for wanting to partake in something Ayumi wasn't fond of and he hoped she wouldn't find out about it. The only person who would tell would be Yoshiki, and he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't want Shinozaki to find out about this," Kei muttered. "So what will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Nothing you could provide me with would suit me," Yoshiki said, giving off the look of a lazy cat. "I grow tired of you."

He left without a word and Kei sighed watching him go. Did it ever hurt anyone to say goodbye once in a while?

* * *

"Suzumoto," Naomi begged. "Tell us the secret! Lunch is going to be over by the time you finally spit it out!"

"I don't think you guys are ready," Mayu giggled, her eyes devilishly swarming over her friends. "It is a big secret!"

Ayumi laughed as he friends picked on and fought with each other. She had talked to Kei that morning and that was nice. She now knew that they were on good terms. The date had gone well last night, and she had had a lot of fun. But still, her mind drifted towards Yoshiki. Not only drifted, but now it purely revolved around him.

Now, saying he was _all_ she ever thought about was a bit much, but when she wasn't doing something important he was on her mind for sure. She hadn't slept a lot last night due to thinking of him. Did that mean he was more important than sleeping? What would happen when he became more important than eating? Or dare she say it, school?

If that ever happened she didn't know what she'd do. The smart option would be to leave, but would it really come to that? And if she left, that would mean he had beaten her! There was no way in hell she'd allow someone like him to pester her so much that she had to leave. In fact, having to leave an entire school and her friends behind because of one person was just plain stupid in her opinion.

Placing down her sandwich, content with what she had eaten, she noticed Satoshi pointing off behind her.

"Hey look. It's that new guy."

"Don't point!" Ayumi hissed. "You'll make him come over here!"

"I see you guys hanging out a lot," Seiko said, wriggling her eyebrows. "Something going on that we don't know about?"

"Hardly!"

"What's his name again?"

"Kishinuma, but don't you dare think about-

"KISHINUMA!" Seiko yelled, standing and waving her arms around frantically. "Over here! Shinozaki wants to see your handsome face!"

Ayumi gasped, mortification crossing her features. "Shinohara! Shut up!"

It was too late for he was already ambling towards them at a sinfully slow pace, building the tension in Ayumi. She tried to spread her arms out to prevent him from sitting down, but he easily slipped in beside her.

"So this is the Kishinuma we've been hearing ALL about," Seiko giggled. "Finally we get to meet you!"

"Shut up! I haven't told you one thing about him!" Ayumi yelled.

"You're thoughts are so strong we can hear them!"

"I'm flattered to know you're thinking of me Miss. Shinozaki," Yoshiki said, smiling at her.

"Grr, I'm NOT!"

"She had a wet dream about you last night," Seiko said.

"No!" Ayumi screamed. "I didn't! I didn't!"

"I told her she could talk to me about it, but she went into such detail! Never knew she had it in her!"

"Shinohara!"

"I was all 'Shinozaki! You don't have to reenact the _whole _thing!'" Seiko giggled.

Eventually, Ayumi felt so frustrated that Seiko wouldn't stop talking, she started to cry. She hated crying, especially in front of her friends, but she couldn't stop it. The tears weren't of sadness like they were at Yoshiki's house, but more of anger and embarrassment. But, tears were tears, and she hated them.

Ayumi tended to cry when she was thrown off kilter. With her feelings for Yoshiki unclear, she didn't want anyone pushing her closer to him or pulling her away. With Seiko ranting on and on about intimacy between her and Yoshiki, it was like she was drastically trying to take matters into her own hands and push them closer. Feeling like she didn't have a grip on the problem, she started to cry.

"Shinozaki," Seiko muttered, guilt consuming her. "Don't cry . . ."

Yoshiki tried to wrap his arm around her, but she shoved him away. Without warning, Ayumi stood up and ran as fast as she could, away from the stem of the problem.

"Damn!" Seiko cursed. "Sorry."

Naomi awkwardly ran her fingers through her hair before looking over at Yoshiki. "You should go after her."

Because it was Ayumi, he decided he would most definitely go after her. Usually, he wouldn't go after anyone, no matter how much they might need him. But of course, he'd do it for her. After all, he _did_ love her.

A/N: Awwww poor Ayumi! :(


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

Yoshiki came across her sitting in the classroom with her head on the desk, surrounded by her arms. Sobs still racked her body as she released the pent up emotion she felt towards him. For a moment, he stood there unable to move. He hadn't ever seen her cry before, and didn't know how to handle it, since he himself _never_ cried. With a light shrug of his shoulders, he slowly approached her until he was standing right beside her. He poked her arm, and when she didn't respond, he hit her lightly.

"Go away! I know it's you Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled.

"Why are you crying?" Yoshiki asked. "And lift your head and speak to me properly."

He knew she was embarrassed, but he didn't find this something to cry over.

"I'm so ashamed! How dare she say something so degrading!" Ayumi yelled into her arms.

"Degrading?"

"Yes! Why would she say all of that?!"

". . ."

"Kishinuma?"

". . ."

"Asshole!" she yelled and picked her head up. "There! Are you happy now?!"

"No."

"Good! Neither am I!"

She watched him sigh and scratch the back of his head awkwardly. She guessed he was no good at pep talks or trying to cheer someone up, but she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Trying never hurt anyone.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he muttered.

Dropping her head, she could feel annoyance flow into her brain. How could he not know what to say? Did he have any feelings at all? When someone is crying, it's best to at least pat them on the back and tell them it'll be alright. And that's the bare minimum you should do for someone who's red faced with tears streaming out of their eyes. She didn't want or expect any special treatment from him, just a little compassion would have been nice.

"You're so stupid!" she yelled. "You just don't have any empathy or feelings or emotions at all! How can you be so cold?! You're an idiot! IDIOT!"

"Keep going."

"Why are you even here anyways?!" she asked. "What good are you?! Why couldn't Nakashima have come? You're completely useless! A sack of potatoes would have been more comfort than you! And look at you! You're just staring at me with that goofy lopsided grin of yours! Have you ever thought about how much that irritates me!"

"Mmhmm."

As she ranted, she moved closer to him and now she was poking her finger unpleasantly into his chest. "And what is with the short replies? You can barely even speak a whole sentence! Why do you refuse to communicate like normal humans!? How do you expect to get places in life if you can't verbalize your thoughts? Do you even have thoughts? What goes on up there in that big head of yours? Nothing, probably. Because you're stupid! Just stupid!"

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, seeing that her tears had dried.

"No," she muttered and then did something not even _he _saw coming.

Ayumi grabbed the collar of his school uniform and pulled him down to her level, crushing her lips against his. The impact was so hard that their teeth scraped together. Angrily, she fisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her. Finally being able to move due to the initial shock of her kissing him, he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up, hooking her legs around his waist. Her lips found their way to his cheek and gently made their way to his strong jaw line. Her tongue caressed the skin around his neck, leaving a hot trail in its wake. Not feeling close enough to him, she started to grind her hips dangerously into his, unaware that he was seeing red.

Yoshiki tried to wrench his face away from her and push her away, but she kept her hold tight on him.

"NO!" she scolded. "You never let me pull away, so I won't let you!"

She pressed her lips against his once more and forced her tongue into his mouth like he did at the restaurant. He was desperately struggling by now, pushing her legs and trying to rip them off of his waist. However, she really was relentless and refused to release him. It wasn't like he didn't want her-it was actually the complete opposite. But, he really wasn't too keen on the idea of taking her in a classroom. He mentally prayed that someone would come and interrupt them, because he didn't think he could stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kei was wandering down the hallway on his way back from lunch. It was nearly over, with about ten minutes left. He just wanted to go to the classroom and catch up on some work he had failed to do at home. Ayumi wouldn't be proud of him not doing his homework at home, but she would be proud that he was taking the initiative to get it done in school at least. He even thought about just not doing it so that he could get a pep talk from her. Anything he could do to hear her beautiful voice, he would do.

_"Ayumi . . ." _he thought dreamily, whilst pushing the door to the classroom open. _"Where are you?"_

And then he found her.

Pinned.

Against the wall.

With Yoshiki's hand severely far up her skirt. They were heavily making out and panting from the experience. So wrapped up in each other they had failed to even notice he was there. Why? Why was she doing this to him? Did she not know that she was killing him from the inside? Unable to watch them for any longer, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Guys . . ."

The small voice penetrated Ayumi's ears and caused her to pull away, gasping at her situation. Her heart raced as she looked up at Yoshiki who was staring at her with widened eyes. Looking back towards Kei, she could feel the guilt build up in her heart at how he must have felt. She couldn't even begin to fathom the amount of emotions that were running through his head. Anger, sadness, envy, rage, jealously, embarrassment, shame, etc.

"And you STILL haven't moved your hand!" she yelled, snapping Yoshiki out of his daze.

He pulled his hand out of her skirt and let her rush over to Kei.

"Hikage . . ." she muttered. "I-

"We're done!" he yelled, opening his eyes to face her. "I mean, we weren't really together or whatever, but I'm finished chasing you! It's obvious you like this cocky bastard more than me so fine! Goodbye!"

Turning, he ran out of the classroom and Ayumi sighed before facing Yoshiki. "Sorry."

"For?" he asked.

"What just happened was a huge mistake. I didn't mean any of that . . ."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Another chapter because why the hell not? :)

Stalker

"A mistake?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. "I see. That's a shame; you've hurt my feelings Miss. Shinozaki."

"No I didn't," she scoffed. "You have no feelings. You have nothing."

Yoshiki nodded at her and made his way over to the door. "I don't much feel like going to class today, so I will be taking my leave."

"NO!" she yelled, grabbing his arm. "You have to go to class Kishinuma! What are you thinking?! You can't just keep ditching class! It'll go on your permanent record and make you look bad!"

"I don't feel good."

"Why?"

"Because you've hurt my feelings."

"Enough with that!" Ayumi yelled in anger. "That's absolute crap and you know it! What is the real reason?"

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" he chuckled. "How many more times do I have to tell you that you've hurt my feelings before you believe me?"

Ayumi let him go and narrowed her eyes. She decided to allow him to speak his piece since she never really did. Everyone deserved a chance, and she hadn't given him one to explain himself. Not only that, but she assumed everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. He couldn't lie _all_ the time, right?

"Fine. Talk."

"About what?"

"You're feelings, you idiot!"

Yoshiki sighed, just wanting to get away from her. She wouldn't believe it, and he had a hard time believing it too, but his heart was crushed. She also wouldn't believe that he really did love her. She had grown on him and he couldn't let her go. Never before had he met someone with such a fiery spirit that resisted him so much. The fact that she always ran from him made him want her that much more. But could he really chase her for the rest of her life? Was he prepared to put her through that?

No, he loved her too much. Too much to put her through constant hell due to his persistent chasing. It was clear to him now. He couldn't break her. If she really wanted to be left alone, he would abide by her wishes. Allowing her freedom to be with whoever she wanted to be was just how much love he held for her in his broken heart.

"Look Miss. Shinozaki," he spoke, his voice never wavering. He knew what he was doing. "I have told you before that I love you, and I know you don't believe it. But now, I am going to prove it to you."

"H-huh?" she asked, but received no answer as he just walked away. "Kishinuma! Stop right there! As class representative, I order you to halt!"

As the bell rang, the horde of students consumed him and he disappeared amongst them leaving Ayumi confused _again. _She took her seat and couldn't help but wonder what he meant. He _had _told her he loved her-that much she knew. She didn't believe him and despite his words she still didn't believe it. But she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by proving it to her.

What was he going to do? Get her a gift? That was the last thing she wanted at this point. Truthfully she didn't know what he was going to do for her, and she didn't know what she wanted. Whatever it was, she was going to make it her soul mission not to except it. She didn't want anything from the likes of him. No physical gift would be accepted-she was stronger than that!

* * *

He hadn't bothered to show up at her job and that was a relief. She was able to work fluidly and get two times the amount of work done that she usually did. As soon as she arrived, she changed and got to work with organization, stocking food, and checking customers out. Now that it was later, business was slow and fewer and fewer people streamed through the doors. But that didn't stop Rena from patiently waiting beside them.

"Where is Yoshi?" she asked no one in particular. "Shinozaki! Where is Yoshi?"

"I have no idea!" Ayumi said. "Not here though! Isn't it great?"

"No! I want to see that cute smile of his every time he walks through the door, even though it's always for you! Yoshi! Yoshi!" Rena yelled like some sort of ghost in mourning.

Ayumi couldn't help but think of her words. Cute smile always for her? Did he really come all the way up here every day just to see her? Ayumi didn't feel bad at the moment, just a little strange. Her feelings had been jumbled up since their talk in class, but now they were settling down and trying to make her _feel _something. What was that?

Was she happy he wasn't here bothering her? Well, not really. It was a pretty boring day, she could use some interaction. Maybe she was sad he wasn't up here? No, that wasn't it. She had saved him the long journey of coming up to see her and that didn't make her upset. The only thing she could admit to was boredom. Yes, she was bored that he wasn't here talking to her, even though she hated him. Well, hate was a stretch, she just disliked him.

Or did she? Another feeling was carving its way into her soul. Longing? Did she long to have him here with her? To have him talking to her? Was she yearning for his affections? Did she miss him? Maybe she did, at least a little bit.

She shook off the feeling and went back to work. Once again, this was another issue that would just resolve itself with time . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

It had been two weeks and the issue _still _hadn't resolved itself. Day and night he was on her mind, clouding her thoughts. For some reason, which each passing day his words effected her more and more. She was unable to speak to him about it too, considering she only saw him in class. He didn't follow her anymore. Never showed up at random times in school, not at her work, or even when she went places alone or with Kei.

Speaking of which, he had made his way back to her when he noticed Yoshiki was leaving her alone. They had been friends for a few days now, and hung out once already. Had she had fun? Of course she did. But what would have made their day together better? She didn't want to admit it, but a certain bleach haired delinquent showing up would have made it better. He never did though and she was dying to see him. Having no contact with him was really eating away at her brain. She wanted to know what he was doing and who he was seeing, but she couldn't. The thought of him possibly being with some other girl sickened her, and _not_ knowing who it could be sickened her even more-almost to the point of nausea.

Why was she so curious? What he did was none of her business right? So why did she feel like such a possessive girlfriend? Before when he followed her everywhere, she could have cared less who he talked too . . . well she still cared, but certainly not as much as she did now. When they were talking as friends, she was losing sleep over him. Now that they're not talking, she was losing her sanity.

"Shinozaki," Kei called to her as she walked down the hallway in a hurry.

"Oh, Hikage," she muttered, turning around. "Hi."

"Do you have work today?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to go get some ice cream with me? My treat!"

". . . Okay."

He led her out of the building with a large smile on his face. Ever since Yoshiki left her life, she was able to hang out with him and be his friend in peace. Kei quite enjoyed their time together alone, however he noticed something was different. She wasn't as lively and as animated as she used to be. Usually, when she talked, her voice was loud and high pitched, and she used obnoxious hand gestures to get her point across. That habit has been left in the dust, for now she simply says what's on her mind plainly and simply.

Not that he didn't mind her new demeanor, it was just different. It was probably just a change that happened due to Yoshiki's absence. Kei only hoped that Ayumi wasn't too upset by it. She didn't seem too troubled, and still laughed with him and had a good time. But there _was_ a noticeable difference. It was interesting, but she _was_ a strange person after all.

As they approached the ice cream stand, Kei was already in his pocket pulling out his wallet. He looked over at her relaxed face as she studied the options and patted her on the back.

"Get whatever you like Shinozaki."

"I just want a scoop of rainbow on a cone," she told him.

"You're adventurous," he noted. "As always, I'd like peanut butter."

"Ha! Of course," Ayumi said. "You and you're peanut butter."

As they took their ice cream and walked away Ayumi cautiously stuck her tongue out and took a small lick of the frozen substance.

"Good?" he asked.

"It's fine."

She sighed and he frowned at her behavior before looking ahead of him at a table where he saw Yoshiki shrouded by his female fan base. Kei could tell he was trying to enjoy his ice cream alone and that the females weren't welcome. He was standing calmly, one hand in his pocket and the other with the cone lifted delicately to his face. Not looking at anything in particular either, just trying to enjoy his day. It clearly wasn't going to well for him.

"Kishinuma!" one of the girls said, hanging onto his arm. "How often do you work out?!"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Can I buy you another ice cream?!"

"Can I lick your shoes!?"

Kei rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the girls. How could they be such fools as to ask him such stupid questions? They seemed to think he was some god of some sort, and that angered Kei to no end. Luckily, those girls meant nothing to him. He had Ayumi and that was all that mattered. Except, she was also very interested in what the other girls were interested in and Kei felt his heart ache in agony.

"It seems I cannot enjoy a simple day out without this madness," Yoshiki stated, in irritation. "Go home."

"OHHH!" they all squealed. "He's so assertive! WE LOVE YOU KISHINUMA!"

Ayumi stood there awkwardly watching the girls fawn over him. She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably and it made her ice cream look absolutely disgusting. Now she just wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened. But why? Why did she want to get out of here so fast? Was she really going to let a scene involving girls fawning over Yoshiki beat her?

She could see him eyeing one of the girls distinctly and jealously built up inside of her, bubbling and boiling over like hot water in a pot. She was nothing special at all. Medium length black hair, pulled into a slow simple ponytail. She also had blue eyes, and full but blank lips. How could he possibly give someone like her any attention? The girl didn't even have any makeup on!

_"Geez!" _Ayumi thought. _"And to think THAT'S his type!"_

While it was true he was giving the girl quite a stare, it wasn't because he liked her. It was because she resembled a certain someone that was unknowingly watching him from afar. Grabbing the girls' chin between his fingers, Yoshiki pulled her up so that she was on her toes and he could get a better look at her. After running his eyes over her features, he smirked and dropped her back to the ground.

"Not even close," he muttered, before dropping the remainder of his ice cream and walking away.

The girls were left to fight over it like hawks over rotting corpse and Ayumi watched them in jealously. He had looked at that girl, and momentarily she saw kindness in his eyes. But then as quickly as it came, it disappeared and he walked away from her. Ayumi missed that. She missed the way he used to look at her with his cold eyes before leaving her to huff and puff at him. She missed the way he'd always wear a grin as she screamed at him. She missed the way he'd follow her around all the time. She even came to the conclusion that missed the way he'd jerk her skirt up and look at her underwear.

"_He's cold, strange, a pervert . . ." _she thought. _"And he follows me around constantly. I miss that. I miss him. I miss my stalker . . ."_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

"What?" Yoshiki asked in disbelief.

His father shot him a weird glance as if he didn't except Yoshiki's answer. "What do you mean what? Do you not know what a marriage interview is?"

"I do. But I don't want to attend."

"What do you mean? You have to attend. At least meet her, Yoshiki. Jeez."

"Father-

"ENOUGH!" his father yelled, slamming a half full cup of coffee down onto the table. "There is NO reason for you to fight this! Unless you like someone else and you can present her to me?"

Met with silence, his father sighed and gently lifted the coffee cup to his lips. "That's what I thought. Be ready by sundown."

As politely as he could, Yoshiki excused himself and left the office. A marriage interview? Now? He wasn't even eighteen yet and his father was already trying to marry him off to some woman. Of course he didn't want to do the marriage interview, since he wouldn't want to get married to anyone other than Ayumi.

_"Ayumi . . ."_

She had been on his mind the entire two weeks they hadn't talked. He constantly wondered what she was doing and how she felt, but he expected she wasn't too troubled by his departure. She never looked upset from what he saw and that bothered him greatly. Not the fact that she wasn't upset, but the fact that he couldn't leave her alone. Unbeknownst to her, he still watched her very carefully. She just never spotted him.

He knew that he couldn't have her, but that didn't mean that he couldn't watch her. If anything, he just had to know she was safe. That was all he asked for. It was the next best thing besides her love. But he knew he couldn't follow her forever, so when would he stop? Would there ever be a day he just up and left her alone? Or was he doomed to keep following her around, torturing himself?

Did she think about him? Did she wake up and go to sleep with him on her mind? He hoped so, but then again what was there to hope for? She made it clear numerous times that she wasn't interested. First of all, he didn't count her reciprocating to his kisses as interest, since he practically forced them on her. And second of all, she told him she didn't mean what happened two weeks ago in the classroom. He felt she hated him and now he had to live the rest of his life knowing that.

Glancing out his window, he could see the sun already trying to hide itself behind the large trees that surrounded his mansion. He raised his hand to his shirt and started to unbutton it, preparing to put on a nicer one in its place. "Already sundown hmm? I should get ready."

* * *

He sat uncomfortably in a small and extremely upscale restaurant. It was so high class it wasn't even open to ordinary commoners, as you had to have a high ranking business background to get a reservation. He wondered how long his father had planned for this to happen and how far in advance he had made the reservations. The fact that his father was trying to marry him off for business purposes was a joke-he just wanted to get him to supersede his place in the company as fast as possible since he was just tired of working. Yoshiki had to admit he did nothing but lay around the house and sleep. His grades were pretty decent, but that wasn't what his father cared about.

All he wanted was for him to get married and succeed his business. However, such a task was very daunting for Yoshiki, as he liked no one but Ayumi. There was no way in hell she'd commit to spending the rest of her life with him, so why bother? Right now, his life was a mess. Every day he woke up, he wondered if he was going to be able to face Ayumi getting along happily in her life whilst he was suffering. He tried to forget her multiple times, but he couldn't. Whatever it was about her had him bewitched, and he couldn't let her go.

"Kishinuma?" a voice said from beside him. "This is my daughter, Rika of the Tsukino branch."

Yoshiki had never even heard of that branch. This was how desperate his father was to get him married-he would pick some low branch no one had ever heard of, just in the hopes that he'd fall in love with what they had to offer him.

"Good evening miss," Yoshiki said, as she sat down.

"If you'll excuse me," her father said, before smiling and walking away.

Yoshiki allowed his eyes to scan over her. She had long, waist length blonde hair and deep sea green eyes. Her mouth was tiny and the most dominant features about her face were her nose and eyebrows. Her figure was extremely curvaceous, and in fact it was too much so for her dress. She wasn't fat by any means, but her style of dress clearly wasn't on her side. She was the complete opposite of Ayumi, who was short, cute, and adorable. Rika was just tall, sexy, and comfortable. In other words, _repulsive._

"Thank you for meeting with me," Rika said, smiling gently at him.

"It's no trouble at all. I am pleased to meet you," Yoshiki told her, allowing the fuel in his charm tank to run out. He was definitely going to give this girl hell.

She gently picked at the white glove that covered her hand. "I know marriage proposals are sudden and awkward, but you seem like a nice guy. I'm sorry to be so forward with you, but let's try to make this work for our father's hmm?"

Truthfully, Rika didn't think he was _just _a nice guy. He had to be the most good looking guy she had ever seen. Her mother didn't marry her father for love, but for looks and power. Rika was after the same thing, and this guy was the perfect match.

Glasses of water were slid out in front of them as their waitress said nothing. There food had been preordered, so there no distractions.

"So what do you like to do?" she asked, raising her cup to her lips.

Yoshiki didn't hesitate with his answer. "Masturbate."

She choked a bit on her water before forcing the cool substance down her throat. "O-oh. That's . . . good for . . . um . . . the body."

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to paint a lot. I am a very artsy person. I'm always painting and coloring with new things instead of paint."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. Like mustard, ketchup, and even mayonnaise. The different textures pose a challenge, but I always work through it."

"Blood?"

Once again, Rika was speechless, but she remembered her mothers' words and tried desperately to make this work. "Oh, no. I haven't done that yet but . . . I suppose it'd be interesting to try."

"Hmm."

"So," Rika said, moving the conversation along. "You go to Kisaragi?"

"Yes."

"Is it fun?"

"As fun as a school can be I guess."

"I like school. You get to meet new people and take classes you've never met and learn things you never even fathomed. Plus, it's so interesting to get into the minds of some of the students at school. You may make a friend with someone you wouldn't believe you would."

Yoshiki sighed, leaning back in his seat. "You're awfully boring."

"Sorry."

Sorry? So she apologized for being boring? Why couldn't she yell and scream at him? Why couldn't she throw a fit and jam her finger into his chest and explain to him why he was a jerk for calling her that? Why couldn't he be on a date with Ayumi?

"I'll let you talk," Rika said, smiling. "Go ahead. Get to know me."

"You don't seem worth it at all," he told her, watching her flinch at his cold tone. "But I'll try. Do you own any pets?"

"Yes! I have a horse. I like to go jumping whenever time permits me to do so."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is. I've fallen off before, but I got right back on! Anything else you would like to know?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

Rika clapped, excitement twinkling in her eyes. "We have something in common! Perfect! We're perfect!"

"Hardly," Yoshiki laughed. "I can barely tolerate you. How can you call one thing we have in common perfect?"

Taken aback by his harsh words, Rika frowned and shrunk away from him. The waiter brought out their food and neatly set it down on the table before quickly disappearing. She stared at her meal and sighed before she gently scooped some of the contents onto her fork and stuck it in her mouth. She just decided to eat to avoid conversation with him, but he was making it difficult by staring directly at her.

"You withdraw yourself more and more with every bite you swallow," Yoshiki said.

"W-what?" she asked, putting her fork down. "What do you mean?"

"You want me to like you? Lose forty pounds and cut your hair. Dye it black and put it in twin tails. Drop the submissive attitude and fight me for once, I hate how you let me demean you. Get blue colored contacts and fake lashes and botox for your skinny ass lips. Then, maybe you'll be tolerable."

"I-I-Bu-I-

Without warning, tears leaked from her eyes and she got up and ran from the restaurant. How could he be so cruel!? Rika knew she was going to disappoint her mother when she got home, but she didn't care. There was no way she could ever marry someone like him-he couldn't even stand the sight of her. She practically repulsed him and her mother expected her to live in the same house and share the same bed with him? There was just no way.

She continued to run down the dark streets, totally at a loss of where she was going. She was unfamiliar with this area, and had only been here a couple of times for other interviews. Every street looked the same, and so did every building lined up beside one another. After turning down another street, she saw a girl about her age locking up a store. Not wanting any contact with her, she hid her face and tried to hurry past her. Rika didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, she just wanted to get home.

"Excuse me," the girl said, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her. "Why are you crying?"

"B-b-be-becau-I-he-

And then Rika turned and looked at her and realized who she was. She had the black hair, the twin tails, the thick lashes and lips, and blue eyes. Whoever she was, this was the girl that he wanted her to look like.

"Y-you," Rika said, clutching handfuls of the girls shirt. "You!"

"My name is Ayumi Shinozaki," she said. "What's yours?"

"R-Rika Tsukino."

"That's a pretty name. Say, where are you coming from Rika?" Ayumi asked.

"Marriage interview," Rika sniffled. "He-he said, he-wanted you."

Ayumi was confused and blamed the time of night on the girls' strange attitude. "Who, Tsukino?"

"K-Kishinuma."

And then she froze. What did that mean? Did this girl just have a marriage interview with Yoshiki, only to end up crying in her arms saying he wanted her?

"Tsukino," Ayumi said. "What do you mean?"

Rika swallowed and took a deep breath, tired of sobbing. "He told me that I'd be _tolerable_ if I looked like you. That ass!"

"Huh?"

"He was so mean!" all at once, Rika broke down in tears, sliding down to the ground and clutching onto Ayumi's legs.

Meanwhile, Ayumi was dumbfounded to the point of not even being able to move. Yoshiki told this girl that if she looked like her he'd tolerate her? What does this mean? Does this mean that he misses her too? Does he miss her as much as she missed him? The marriage interview couldn't have failed because of the girls' looks. Ayumi noticed that she wasn't ugly at all and in fact she was very pretty. Was he really so caught up on her that he couldn't be with anyone else? Was he telling her the truth when he said he loved her . . .?

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked down to the girl that had fallen at her feet.

_"Yoshiki . . ." _she thought as tears fell down her face. _"Yoshiki . . . I miss you so much . . ."_

"Shinozaki?"

A/N: That cliffhanger though!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! AL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Stalker

She didn't even check to confirm who it was before rushing into the person's open arms. "Yoshiki!"

He grabbed her and held her to him as she sobbed into his chest. Her tiny hands fisted themselves into his suit as she held him closer, afraid he was going to leave her again. Ayumi didn't even care that Rika was still on the ground also crying. All she cared about was him.

"I missed you so much! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me!" she sobbed to him.

Though Yoshiki didn't know why she was asking forgiveness, that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was here, _willingly _in his arms. Finally after all the struggle and resistance, she accepted him with open arms. She was such a strange person. All the while she fought him and pushed him away and now she was here begging for his forgiveness. What in the world had happened to her? What changed her?

"Yoshiki," she muttered, looking up at him through her lashes that were covered in glistening tears. "I failed to realize your love earlier and I still can't tell if it's real or not but I don't care! And I'm sorry I said that I didn't mean to kiss you in the classroom because I did! It wasn't a mistake either! And Hikage is SO STUPID!"

He chuckled at her words and stroked her back. "Shinozaki, do you know why I stopped talking to you?"

She shook her head, making more tears pathetically dribble down her cheeks. Usually, she'd wipe them away, not wanting to show weakness, but these weren't tears of sadness. These were tears of utter joy.

"Because I thought that was what you wanted. My heart had so much love for you that it went past physical longings and cravings and only desired your happiness. Your constant rejection led me to believe that you really didn't want me, so I just let you go. I promise that I love you Shinozaki. I love you so much I'm willing to never speak to you again if that's what you want."

Ayumi felt sick. Her knees were weak and she wanted to close her eyes and fall into an eternal sleep. Now she understood. She completely understood what he meant that day in the classroom when he told her he was going to prove his love to her. He ignored her all this time, and left her alone with Kei, despite how much he hated him. He did this because that was how much he loved her? Was he serious? Was _she _serious? Did she really not realize?

She hated herself. How could she have been so naïve? She had a perfectly good and devoted man here waiting for her all this time and she was just going to carry on without him? Why was she so blind? The feelings of sorrow and remorse hit her like a bullet in her heart. They clouded her mind and made her head throb painfully. Loath. She _loathed _herself. What had she done to him?!

"I'm sorry," Ayumi sobbed into his chest. "I'm such an idiot! I hate myself, I hate myself! I believe you now when you say you love me!"

"Thank God," he breathed.

Meanwhile, Rika was sitting there on the ground, crying her eyes out. "What do I do?! What do you expect me to do! Kishinuma! Why-

"Go back to the restaurant and call your father," he bit out at her. "Leave us alone."

She didn't answer as she stumbled to get to her feet and with shaky legs she ran away from them, back in the direction she had come from. Ayumi heard her go and felt a bit bad for the girl, but for the most part she didn't care. Yoshiki was here with her now. The one she had missed for weeks was back in her life. Her stalker had returned.

"I missed you so much," Ayumi said. "I missed everything about you."

"I was there the whole time," Yoshiki told her, his eyes radiating warmth.

"You still followed me?"

"Yes. I couldn't stand not knowing you if you were okay or not . . . and I missed you too."

She sniffled and wiped her cheek with the palm of her hand. "I'm glad."

"I'm waiting . . ." he said, and released her from his hold.

She watched in confusion as he moved back and crossed his arms across his chest. He smirked at her confusion. "Take your time."

"What . . .?" she asked.

"I love you."

"So?"

He looked away from her sighed, his cold attitude returning full force. "Forget it. Do you want me to take you home?"

Ayumi was terribly confused by his change in attitude. What was he waiting for? He turned away from her and started to walk down the street and she followed at a distance. Clearly he was angry at her, but she didn't know what for and that killed her. They had just made up and talked after almost three weeks of nothing and they were already in a tight spot again. Would this ever work? Would it work with her being so _stupid?!_

"What do you want?" she asked, but was met with no reply.

She called to him again and got silence in return. Why was he being so mean to her again? How could he just ignore her and turn so cold all of a sudden?

"Hey!" she yelled, catching up to him. "Why are you being so mean? Don't you love me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I love you too so why are we-

"What did you say?" he asked, turning towards her. He gripped her forearms and pulled her close to him, leaning down to her level. She could see his grey eyes focusing intently on her face, sending an intense blush down her neck. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you," Ayumi said. "What's wrong?"

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tiny frame to his body. "That's all I wanted from you . . ."

"Yoshiki . . ."

They stood there for a few moments in a silent embrace, mulling over what just happened. Both of them had finally admitted their feelings, so now what was supposed to happen? Since Ayumi had a constant racing the mind, the silence wasn't working for her and she voiced this to him.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Yoshiki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will you date me?"

"Hmm . . . Okay!"

Her response touched him and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her pretty smile. With the conflict resolved and all differences settled, the two quickly reverted back to their old selves. Hand in hand, they started to walk down the cold, empty street, having no destination. They didn't need a place to go when they had each other.

"You've been calling me Yoshiki," he said to her. "Care to explain what that was all about?"

"No I haven't!" Ayumi denied. "What are you talking about?"

"You rushed into my arms calling me by my first name."

"No I didn't! You must have been hearing things!"

"Oh, I see. Are you practicing for how you're going to scream my name in the bedroom?"

She threw her head back and groaned in embarrassment. "I know we're dating but I won't hesitate to start calling you Kishinuma!"

He chuckled. "My apologies."

"UGH, just take me home!"

"Would you like to come to my house instead?"

"Grr . . ."

"I do like to see your underwear on your body, but I'm pretty sure I'd also like them on the floor as well."

"YOSHIKI!"

A/N: That was SUPER CHEESY! I think I literally turned into a cube of cheese after reading that. Anyways, that's the end! The sequel will be coming out soon (it will be rated M) so watch out for that! I'm not sure when it will be uploaded since I broke my laptop and I'm on my brother's crusty ass computer. This thing is literally so slow, but it won't stop me from uploading! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
